Ripples in the Water
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: NarutoInuyasha:Kagome Uchiha,I was lied to, abandoned and left alone in a world I didn't know,13 years later I am told that I am not who I thought I was, my last name is Uchiha not Higurashi,my mother, my family are strangers. Now I need to kill a brother
1. Chapter 1

The aura borealis, when hues paint the night sky causing a velvet dream of tranquility to wash over the world. A group of eyes stared up at the image; tonight they would all be gone. Their bonds would break, the barriers of time to separate them, this was the ending to a not so wonderful story.

She had lost a friend, companion, a lover, and a life. Inuyasha was gone, Sango was gone and now her so-called life was now turned upside down. Her mother, no this stranger who she thought she knew had lied to her since the beginning.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "that's why there are no pictures of me earlier than 5, no videos of my first steps of first anything. That's why I can't remember anything…"

She placed every default on the truth, the truth given to her by those strangers. They were given her by a man, a man that was determined to her brother, her brother gave her to them and when he did he threatened them to care for her because, her family was dead. He had killed them, all of them. The casual dreams of memories appeared within time showed her the past, her history, for her to be the youngest of the Uchiha and the only now. To be dropped off at a home in another world covered in blood and afraid holding the hand of the man also covered in blood and that caused the fear.

Shakily she promised herself to seek vengeance and the only way would be to get to her world, she'd get there, the shikon no tama inside of her would be at her disposal. She would get her vengeance and find what she hoped to be a remainder of the clan, a family member.

Miroku broke her train of thought asking concerned, "Kagome?"

Glancing back she looked into his weary tear-filled eyes then to the similar ones of Shippo and Kirara, "yes?"

He reacted by whispering, "What are we going to do? You're leaving here and your home. We both have no where to go anymore, nothing to do."

Shippo cried, "I have to stay with you!"

Tearfully she turned taking his hands smiling at best, "no you stay here. You are going to spread courage and bravery. The story of Sango and Inuyasha, you need to help their spirits continue by telling them what you did, what they did."

Holding in her pain she felt the blood trickle down her bandaged and put in a sling arm one eye covered. Hugging him standing Kagome turned to Miroku fingering a smoke grenade, "I'm going to do what I need to, I have to kill someone else before I can be at peace."

Miroku jumped to her side protectively showing a bandaged and bruised leg and ankle along with a wrap about his head and wind tunnel hand, "then its only fitting I should go with you, we need to stick together if anything."

Kagome turned to him for a moment speaking, "I'm going to be killing and entering another world Miroku…."

"You entered this one all on your own, and rationalized with it all on your own, its only fitting to leave with another."

They looked down to the two bending down. Kagome petted Kirara whispering, "you protect Shippo alright…and Shippo you protect Kirara."

He nodded trying to be tough yet she only pushed him jokingly onto his back causing him to jokingly smile. Miroku smiled in return. Standing she spun the smoke grenade throwing it down to the ground in one huge blow. They turned running off quickly though in pain. Kagome asked as she held the lips of the well in her spare hand "are you really willing to help me? Fight this evil? And kill people?"

"You helped me, I trust your judgment."

They nodded jumping into the well, a bluish light enveloping them different than the other.

Sasuke bent his head carefully in a bow. He looked to the pictures surrounding him yet kept his eyes on the one in the middle, the picture of him, his mother, his father, and his little sister. Holding the two children was Itachi yet his face stood burned into the page. Swallowing hard he promised, "I'll be strong, I'll be strong and I'll kill him. I won't turn back and I'll push through everything. I'll be as stubborn as you Kagome."

Lifting his head he looked to his little sister and laughed a little, she was always so stubborn and always so kind. She would stand up for a squirrel but was the best actor in watching pain and holding it back. He turned his head from the altar then continued walking, on that night of those deaths, she was gone, and all that was left was a trail of blood. They were foot mark which showed someone walked to get him and then her feet appeared, her feet were the one being dragged away from the room.

This instilled fear in him; he had thought that he had taken her to kill her off worse than the others, to lynch her maybe or torture her, she was only 4 years old, and how could he be as cruel when the Itachi he knew was so kind? Beneath his hatred for Itachi he had dreamed once, only once that Kagome was still alive yet he soon stopped after the years went on, he was 15 and she would have been 13 if she was still alive. Ignoring that he continued out of his home back to the others, two days until the chunin exams, he didn't have time to dream on things that would never happen.

Yes, yes I did make him older or her younger but yeah it's just to fit the status and everything and Miroku is about Kakashi's age, so like an older brother to her because come on if Sango's dead no way is he going to go on and everything!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stood on the other side of the well; she was in her world now, her so-called world at least. Miroku looked around in awe, she had heard her explain it many times and describe it yet he couldn't help but be in awe. He turned to her in question, "so where do we begin?"

Hesitantly she leaned against the well looking down, "we're not looking here Miroku, and this isn't my world, at least not the real one."

He seemed confused as he turned to her pulling his hands back from the handle of the doorway, "what do you mean?"

Kagome turned back to the well her hand against it warning, "I was lied too by those people here, this isn't my real world and this isn't the real me, I was born somewhere else and dropped off here, I just came-for one last time to say goodbye."

He walked towards her sitting against the rim of the well looking at her, "then you should go…"

She cut him off warning, "not to them! To this place that tended to me when I was dropped out. Miroku I need to tell you everything about that world and me, because you're entering dangerous territory."

Turning once again to her he nodded without question, "go ahead. I'm here to listen."

Swallowing hard she sat down her back to the well's borders. She spoke in the beginning, "I was 5 years old that was when I was dropped off here. They opened the door and I was standing there with him, my brother, his name is Itachi and he killed my real family dropping me off here and threatening them to care for me. I get these memories in blurs but if I am ever to find him and seek vengeance-I need to go there."

He nodded to her sitting besides her turning his head, "what is this world like? I mean how are you to move through it when things come as memories and I hardly know anything?"

Shifting her eyes to him for a moment she reached out her hand to him, "Do you trust me?"

He took it without a pause or a moment to spare, "with my life."

She smiled to him for a moment then spoke, "I'll make a link from my mind to yours, this well tell you everything I know and we can speak to each other, I know we'll need it when we get there. Please, I'm sorry for what you're about to see."

Miroku took a moment then shut his eyes feeling a warm sensation flow through his body. His lips parted exhaling yet he took a sharp intake of breath as the images flashed through like a movie before him, motion pictures and pain. He saw blood yet lucky enough for him he didn't feel the heat; he just saw it and understood it. A world of ninjas and a world of, well just not his world, stealing his hands back he threw his head to the side blood spitting out from his lips as she turned to him sadly whispering, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I didn't mean too, I mean I just wanted you to see…"

He waved his hand to her shaking his head for her not to apologize. Pushing himself up he nodded, "I understand…Kagome we should get going. But how are you going too really, I mean how are we going to get there when your knowledge is so limited of that world already."

Setting her hand to the well she whispered, "The jewel is supposed to grant wishes, I am entrusting it to seek out my desires."

"But Kagome, you said whom ever uses the jewel is usually doomed to be corrupted by it."

She snapped for a moment keeping her eyes on the well, "Miroku! You said you'd trust my judgment! So do so!"

He nodded a little surprised by her reaction yet then he saw the well glow with a dark light then brighten with the light of the jewel. She whispered, "My deepest desire…"

Just then she saw the doorway open and the stranger walk in, her mother, no she had a mother and that wasn't her. She called to her, "Kagome, wait."

Turning her head hastily to Miroku she ordered, "Go Miroku!"

He glanced back yet jumped in as Kagome jumped in following without a second thought. They landed on the other side to be in utter darkness. She glanced around in annoyance questioning, "Why isn't their any light."

Lifting his leg he pushed against the well, "Ow, Kagome you're on my hand…"

"Well I wouldn't be on your hand if your foot wasn't on my hair!"

"Oh, sorry, your hair is too long anyway! It isn't my fault."

With that he out stretched his staff causing light to push through the trees and relieving them. Kagome looked down to him as he put his hands together allowing her to step on it and push through rolling out to the side of the trees. Swallowing she looked around, she was in a forest yet she could hear the sound of a wagon nearby. Moving out she felt Miroku jump behind her, "this is it? It looks like our era…"

Kagome walked foreword ignoring his comment pushing through a bush to show a path and a sign that they were entering Konoha. Holding in her breath she turned to him, "almost."

As she began to walk foreword Miroku grabbed her arm pulling her under a bush warning, "we can't do that! Kagome look at how we're dress, we can't just go around as if it was nothing…we need different clothes, at least then we'll look like we came out of battle from here."

She nodded looking up from the bush carefully. Seeing no one coming she had an odd feeling then smirked lightly, "Miroku stay here alright, there are thieves everywhere. Once they come take them out, perhaps we'll get lucky to find a man ninja and a female."

He grunted to her wish as she stood a noticeable pouch of money at her side walking foreword. Instantly she heard a twig break and turned her head. She bent down for a moment seeing two ninja appear over her yet to Miroku skill they were pushed to the side on the ground with some kind of sleeping essence over them. She stood carefully looking to them without a word to him. Bending down she saw them both as male and sighed. She grabbed a leg dragging them both into the bushes and stealing their clothing. She was stuck with baggy pants and loose fitting sandals. Her shirt was a fist net shirt with a sweater like outfit around her waist. Finding a holster filled with kunais and shurikens she placed them at her side. Glancing to Miroku she asked annoyed, "Are you ready yet?"

Tying the hidden in the leaf village headband around her neck to hide the jewel she wrapped a cloth around her head showing only one eye and holding her hair up also. Turning Miroku walked towards her, "the staff seems to throw it off a bit."

"Don't worry people won't question us, not while we wear this headband."

Though their bandaging remained she had an odd sense of power due to the clothing or the head band. She countered the black clothing with her vibrant eyes. Miroku on the other hand wore short like pants allowing the bandaging to show with a sweater like over shirt. The headband he wore around his arm loosely. Calling to her he walked, "Kagome, are you sure you know this place?"

"Like the back of my hand Miroku, don't worry about it."

He straightened the duffel bag on his back holding their belongings and hers out of charity walking through. Images flashed through her mind then through Miroku's as she stopped, "we need to find my home first, I know it's around here. I can feel it."

Kagome continued foreword hand signs flipped through her mind as she stopped meeting eyes with the shadow of homes. She looked down the road. It had now huge doors around it, the quarter of her clan now sealed from the public out of respect. She avoided it turning causing Miroku to question, "Why are we entering?"

She glanced back explaining, "Because we don't want too, not yet I need to see something before I do that."

"And that would be?"

"The graveyard"

He stopped understanding it after that. They walked by seeing many faces yet one seemed to stand out of a boy with another and a girl. Behind them was a man. The man and he met eyes yet Kagome continued.

Sasuke glanced back stopping in mid walk as Naruto stopped behind him turning his head to where he was looking. That girl and that guy, speaking out he asked, "what's up?"

Sasuke turned his head back casually, "nothing…"

Kakashi thought to himself, "siblings, they both look like siblings but that is not my concern, I've never seen them around here before. Peculiar."


	3. Chapter 3

She sat there unable to respond as she stared at the long tall wide grave marker extending down the graveyard listing each and every Uchiha that was killed. She felt her heart break as she lifted her hand to feel the inscriptions. Tears wielded up in her eyes as Miroku returned from his stroll down the markers, "Kagome, come with me."

She turned to him solemnly then nodded standing and following absentmindedly. They stepped near the edge as she bent down following Miroku's finger to see hr name, Kagome Uchiha, age 5. She almost puked at what she was looking at turning her head. Miroku wrapped his arms around her protectively, "it's alright but, notice the name missing."

She glanced back for a moment scooting foreword, "Itachi's and, Sasuke."

Her heart swelled happily as she stood yet then stopped trembling, "What if he forgot about me? What if he's dead but somewhere else, maybe in another world like me! Or"

Miroku quickly grabbed her pulling her into her senses. She was quivering allowing him to notice her blank eyes. He shook her seriously, "Kagome?"

She collapsed to her knees yet as he went to her side to help her stand he felt a large rip slide through him causing him to fall to the ground on his back living through flashing images. He pushed himself up gripping his head wincing and turning from side to side yet still remained to stand as she sat in a trance her lips quivering still and turning a slow pale blue.

FLASHBACK

The sky was darkening as Kagome ran down the street. She shook a little as she whimpered glancing around, "Sasuke! Itachi! I'm lost!"

She shook running down the dark streets and turning back. Suddenly hearing some foot steps and a man's threatening voice she froze fearfully shaking. She was now regretting not staying in the backyard like Itachi has told her. She was also regretting making a mess of Sasuke's room because he didn't let her have dessert. Without knowing so she pushed herself onto the roof tops of a nearby house. Shocked by her own ability she staggered backwards then forewords losing her footing and falling off the 3 story home. Her eyes widened as she quickly shut them wailing her arms out screaming, "Itachi! Sasuke!"

Just than she felt someone catch her. She looked up and smiled, "Itachi!"

He sighed slightly annoyed yet relieved to see that his baby sister was alright. He set her down shaking his finger at her lecturing, "I told you to stay in the backyard Kagome, listen next time!"

She ignored his yelling hugging his leg, "I won't I promise! Thank you Itachi!"

She turned hugging her other brother lovingly and apologizing with wide puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry for ruining your room Sasuke! I promise to clean it up!"

He grunted knowing that their parents wouldn't let her do so, he instead calmly scolded, "you worried everyone! You'll be cleaning everything for a week with that! And no dessert for the entire week!"

She still smiled holding on to him, "thank you! I'm sorry Sasuke, Itachi…"

They both glanced to each other and sighed looking down to her smiling. She took their hands lovingly as they led her back home yet when she turned her head she saw darkness. She was suddenly alone in the dark and she screamed but nothing came out. The images changed again and she was then in her bed when she heard her door open. Yawning she rubbed her eyes getting up but no one was there. Fearlessly she stood walking out of the room and down the hall but again no one was there. It was silent, too silent. She didn't even hear anybody sleeping, and Sasuke was still coming back from school by now. She walked down the hall opening the door to her parent's room and stepped in to see her family slain on the floor. Her heart quenched as she screamed but was silenced by the feeling of a blade pressing and drawing blood against her neck. Opening her fearful eyes she looked at her brother, "Itachi?"

He hissed, "Shut up!"

She quivered turning from him scared, he bent down putting the sword down as she ran to the corner from him quickly shaking still as tears ran from her face. She cried hysterically gripping the hand of her parents; she looked around, "where is Sasuke! Sasuke?"

He called, "he's abandoned you…"

She yelled, "No! Why did you do this big brother! Why did you kill everyone!"

He walked to her lifting his sword and slicing downward.

END FLASHBACK

Miroku stood for a moment breathing heavily pushed him tall. He looked down to his hands, they were shaking. Carefully he turned his head to Kagome's unresponsive cold body. Wrapping his arms around her he called, "stop it Kagome! Come back!"

Her eyes bolded as they transformed within one blink to read. A small dial seemed to move in her eyes as he whispered, "Kagome…"

She suddenly lurched over puking out blood coughing and hissing for air. She shook carefully unsure her hair covering her face a little. Lifting her head she called to him, "my eyes, they look like his…they look like his when he killed them…stop it, make it go away…"

He held her tightly as she held on crying again, just like in the flashback, she was hysterical. He stood carefully putting her on his back, "come, we'll go back to that district we cross, we'll rest there for a bit and get situated."

Sasuke parted from the group for a moment. He held a bouquet of flowers to which when Sakura saw misread and led in her own embarrassment. He smirked a little at the thought yet when he saw the graves his smirk disappeared. He walked foreword yet as he did he saw a small still liquid puddle of blood. Bending down he raised his head to the graves the first name he saw was Kagome. Thoughts wandered to the girl he saw in the path and turned his head carefully, he had this feeling but he wouldn't risk it, after all its been so many years, he wouldn't allow his heart to be trampled on by a mirage of his own desires.

Dropping the flowers he eyes the blood and raised his head. He saw a small smug of dirt over their names as he spread his hands out to wipe them away. He looked at the dirt running it through his hands then standing with a bow, "I am going now, mother, and father."

He turned disappearing quickly and heading back home. He had to walk through the forbidden to public district of his family, he forced himself too, so he would remember it, he would remember the lives he had to repent for and had to seek revenge for. He had to, it was almost a daily use. Yet as he opened the gate he saw that man from the path with the girl bent over out of shape puking out blood. He angrily shut the door yelling, "What are you doing here? Don't you have any respect for the memorial here!"

Miroku stood eyeing him emotionlessly stepping in front of Kagome yet narrowing his eyes he saw it, in the boy's appearance he called, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped foreword circling threateningly, "how do you know my name?"

Miroku was stupor as he looked to them. He turned his head carefully to Kagome who was coughing now. She was almost put into a state of shock by what she saw and felt. She felt everything again as if it was a torture chamber. Sasuke ran at him swinging with his leg to hit him warning, "I asked you a question!"

Miroku was surprised by his speed yet Kagome suddenly appeared using her free and unwounded arm. Her head remained down as blood trickled down her lip. Sasuke warned landing almost eager to see the girl's face once more to confirm, "I have no use fighting you, you have a handicap."

She muttered weakly, "So does he."

Sasuke annoyed by her speak ran at her again to only have her dodge each attack of defend yet then she grabbed his fist pushing him backing causing him to stagger. She jumped to her feet yet then as she chased after him to end it Miroku evaded her warning, "Stop! Kagome!"

Miroku thought to himself that maybe the faces she saw were unclear and the only face she truly recognized was the face of the one she searched to kill. Sasuke rose to his feet calling, "Kagome?"

She lifted her head showing the sharingan, "what's it to you!"

He shook almost in disbelief his eyes softening as she walked foreword outstretching his arm to her. She remained limp in Miroku's arms, she suddenly felt herself sick as she covered her mouth blood pouring through the slits. They ran to her side, "Kagome?"

Turning her head she called, "You said we were disturbing the memorial ground, what you would be doing?"

Her undoubtedly threatening voice made him almost turn and run away with his tail in-between his legs as she stood carefully. She straightened herself the sharingan disappearing as she spoke, "wait."

His heart skipped a beat as he waited for her to say something or anything. Stepping foreword she flicked at his headband causing him to blink causally. She stopped crying lightly throwing her arms around him though he was slightly taller. She whispered, "Sasuke…"

He gripped onto her tightly nearly to tears whispering broken, "Kagome…you're alive….thank kami, I was so scared for you. I was so scared. I was dreaming but…"

Holding on to him tighter she called sadly, "I know, I was so scared that I'd be alone…"

Surprise pairing to come soon! Thanks to Anime1156 I think sorry if I got the numbers wrong!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer for this Chapter and Further Chapter: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto or anything else okay

Kagome sat across of Sasuke staring at him for a moment. She was in complete shock and suddenly she felt her heart mend. He'd remembered her, all these years, and he hadn't been dead or hurt. She hugged him once again quickly causing him to fall back off his heels. He reached his hand out to hug her again. They were sitting here in the playground of the school to find somewhere to talk yet they hadn't talked at all they just sat there looking at each other. It seemed like everything was just so unreal. Kagome began to cry as she held him tighter, "Big brother…"

He held her close to him, "Kagome, I thought you were dead. I was so afraid for you…thank kami you're okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

She cried into his shirt holding him tightly using her arm that was in the sling only slipping it out now from the sling to hold on to him ignoring the pain. She whispered slightly, "Its okay big brother, I'm sorry I wasn't here either. I didn't know what was going on."

Suddenly they heard someone call, "Sasuke!"

They turned their head carefully Kagome still crying into his shirt and him still holding her to look into Sakura's eyes. He dismissed her appearance there as she walked foreword obviously confused and a little hurt. She spoke, "Umm I'll see you…"

She called snapping, "Go away!"

She jumped then turned her head running. Miroku glanced to the girl his eyes vibrant as he sighed turning back, "perhaps that was a bit rash."

Kagome wiped her tears as Sasuke straightened himself holding her by her arms smiling a little, "stop crying Kagome, its okay, stop crying now alright. Your big brother told you to stop now…"

She sniffed for a second nodding to him yet still smiled, "I'm sorry."

He smiled to her then asked carefully, "Kagome where have you been this whole time? What happened when…?"

They didn't mention it as Kagome turned to Miroku who walked to her carefully. She turned to him speaking, "Itachi, he cut me…and I was bleeding and I saw him kill them and then he brought me somewhere and told these people to take care of me…and they told me another story after and I was in another world with these people like Miroku…and they died so I came here."

He looked to her wounds finding it difficult to understand her. He wiped her tears then turned to the partially equally injured man asking aggressively, "you are Miroku? Are you the one who let my little sister be hurt so badly?"

He froze for a second almost angrily yet Kagome punched her brother in the face carefully, "don't say that! Miroku saved me! I would be dead if it wasn't for him!"

Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek then glanced to the other man still unsure. They stood for a second as Kagome used her other hand to slip her arm in the sling. She sniffed her tears back hugging him again, "I was scared…"

He held her again with a small smile, "its okay, you don't need to be scared anymore Kagome, big brother's here…"

He whispered the last part to himself in his head 'and you're here for me too'. He had missed her so much. He had family left now. He had a little sister here to take care of him and him of her. He had someone to wait at him for him and for him to be able to wait for in return. Tearfully he held her. He would have someone to help him. Yet the next words that slipped from her lips shocked him. She spoke, "I'm here to kill Itachi though…."

He stopped looking down to his once innocent and carefree sweet little sister who was now making death threats and could fight maybe better than him as she proved with the moves she was making. He held her, "Kagome I won't let you fight, and you'll only be hurt."

She snapped, "I won't let you do it alone!"

"How did you know that I would…"

He saw her eyes dulled yet with an appearing redness. Her hands shook carefully as he spoke, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you after I just found you."

She narrowed her eyes to him, "and I would!"

He sighed obviously no match for his sister. He wished to argue the situation again but he felt a hand on his head. Miroku held them both and smiled glancing to both of them, "I'll look after you both, and help you both, now alright?"

Kagome smiled to him thanking him once again yet Sasuke turned away a bit uncomfortable with his help due to his lack of knowledge of the situation yet then he thought to himself that if Kagome could trust him so much he should be able to too. Kagome took his hand, "Miroku and I have a mental link, when I brought him here. I get things back in memories, short memories and the last thing I saw made me sick, it made me take the blood from my body that I required and…."

Sasuke smirked, "my little sister sounds so smart."

She kicked him in the shin causing him to wince lightly. He turned to him thinking to himself, 'so he knows everything pretty much about the family…he knows everything inside her head…' he stopped suddenly when Kagome took his hand, "I want to bring that link with you because I know that you have some memories too, you can help me remember everything but before I do that I need to open a link."

He nodded to his sister though he was a little unsure. A chill lifted through his spin as he saw a light. He looked at his sister who shut her eyes and followed. Miroku took her hand allowing almost a circle of the line. Suddenly it was over. Kagome stepped by pressing her fingers to her mind, "they'll come to me; if they come at once I might die."

Her laughing at the situation caused the two boys to cross their arms and glare. She sighed turning and walking away, "no sense of humor."

Sasuke looked to his sister still trying to comprehend then headed back to Sasuke's home, he felt relived to say in the least that it was now their home and they all had someone to be called a part of a family.

Sasuke walked towards the others carefully, Miroku and his sister were to follow after they wake up. He looked to the ground completely forgetting obviously what he had said to Sakura yesterday. They come to a stop as Naruto turned his head, "hey what's with the smirk?"

He only turned away from them Sakura seemed saddened thinking it to be a romantic affair yet Naruto shrugged turning his head from them. Kakashi appeared with a small smile and yawn. Stepping foreword he flexed his arms looking to them carefully, "the chunin exams are in 2 days, do you think you're ready?"

Sakura swallowed hard as Sasuke stopped jumping up, he had forgotten about that. How was he to leave Kagome for that, what was he going to tell the Hokage about the new ninja who had a headband but they had no idea who it was.

I'm sorry if its short my hands hurt from updating I'll Wake up Tomorrow and then I have to go work on My Starlit Oasis, I promise to update those today if I haven't already otherwise the next update well be tomorrow! Chow!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome huffed carefully as she held a bag in her hand with Miroku holding two more due to his free hands. She turned to him jumping over a building carefully calling, "Come on Miroku! Slow poke!"

"Kagome! That is not going to help me here," he replied in between huffs as she turned jumping over two building spinning like a spinning top then landing with a flip before Kakashi and the others who turned from the trees they were currently attempted to climb with no hands. She turned her head calling to Miroku who landed after her with a thump straightening him, "jeeze, where do you get your energy?"

They turned to the group of eyes on them as Sasuke cursed throwing his hand on his face annoyed causing everyone to turn to him. Sakura took in a breath turning away from the girl sadly, she was jealous, why not. Kakashi asked Sasuke carefully, "Sasuke? I am to guess that you know these people?"

Naruto glanced to them carefully then back to him, he didn't recognize the girl to be honest or the guy and in the village if you had a headband then at least you should be recognized yet he didn't remember her at all. Sasuke walked foreword nodding carefully, "yeah…"

Kagome jumped happily dropping the food and running into her older brother's arms who stayed for a moment his eyes turning gentle as he wrapped his arms around her looking down to her. She wasn't so much shorter than him yet she was still short. Miroku walked foreword picking up the bag Kagome dropped, "I am sorry to disturb you during training but Kagome and I thought of it kind to bring you all some food."

Sakura growled at the girl as Naruto turned to her then turned away a small tint appearing on his cheeks as he looked to her, "She's prettier than Sakura!"

Walking foreword Kakashi smiled, "how very nice of you but umm, who are you?"

Kagome turned to her brother still holding on to him tightly then to the others. She smiled jumping to her feet quickly causing Sasuke to grab her collar to steady her. He called, "calm down Kagome."

She grunted to him steadying herself and walking towards him, "my name is Kagome; it's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi I believe! Sasuke has told me so much about all of you! And Naruto…wait Sasuke is that Naruto from when we were little."

He nodded almost sadly as Kagome ran to him holding him tightly. Everyone stopped for a second as Naruto went into a daze almost in pain or in engulfment of enjoyment to being held by her. Miroku laughed a little stepping foreword, "my name is Miroku I am as you can say Kagome's guardian."

Kakashi nodded, "pleasure to meet you."

Sakura turned away grunting for a second then saw that she was holding on to Naruto tightly yet then Sasuke was pushing her back carefully warning, "don't get to familiar Naruto!"

"Hey she hugged me!"

They glared at each other as she stood in between them carefully clearing her throat almost to end the eerie feeling, "Sasuke…why are you overreacting I used to hug Naruto all the time when I was little…"

"And even then I didn't like it…"

They continued to glare as she sighed for a moment Kagome turned to Sakura running over, "hello!"

She jumped a little then smiled, "Umm hi, so you and Sasuke…how do you know each other?"

Naruto turned for a moment waiting to hear the answer causing Miroku to see what she was assuming and laughed. Everyone turned to him and at the thought Sasuke and Kagome jumped almost puking. Naruto looked to the two, "What? And why did you hug me? Did you know me or something?"

She poked him carefully, "come on Naruto! You don't remember me! Kagome Uchiha!"

Sasuke added slightly annoyed, "The one that dragged you over to our house every day."

Kakashi stopped narrowing his eyes at the thought, Kagome? She was the youngest of the clan; she went missing after the massacre and was presumed dead. Where has she been all this time to suddenly be here?

Sakura stood relieved as Kagome nodded happily her hands behind her back. She turned her head to the sky casually, "you don't remember…."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes Miroku walked foreword taking her shoulders smiling slightly with a curt nod. She turned to him smiling though Sasuke glared to him warning him not to touch his sister yet Kagome eyed him in return angrily. Naruto walked foreword running around her a few times poking her then stopping looking her in the eye. She looked back at him backing up a little at the lack of space between them. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his collar throwing him back, "watch it loser."

Kagome kicked him in the shin causing him to bend over grabbing it and hoping up and down, "Kagome!"

She narrowed her eyes, "you and Naruto used to be friends! What happened?"

They looked at each other then turned away as Kakashi walked over to her bending over to her level. She looked to him carefully; he seemed to be trying to tell if she really was an Uchiha. She blinked to him asking, "Is something wrong?"

He took a moment changing his serious face to a smile. He extended his hand out, "I'm just…testing."

She reached her hand out carefully seeing in his other hand was the lunch they had placed for him. Shifting her head her eyes suddenly widened as she fell back. Her lips parted showing dim eyes. Sasuke ran to her side as Miroku held her laying her down carefully, "Kagome?"

In that instance he was suddenly gripping his head staggering back. Sasuke jumped form his sister's side, "Miroku! What's wrong?"

He gripped his head falling to the ground painfully, "Kagome told you, the link…AH! I see everything…she sees."

They walked to the two as Kagome laid motionless her eyes holding a look of depth and death. The cooling crusted look of her lips causing his eyes to widen as she reached out shaking her, "Kagome!"

Kakashi looked to Miroku carefully confused to how it had occurred when he was touched. He saw Miroku stand gripping his head and trying to calm. He stood stiff his eyes flickering almost living in an image and then out. Kakashi stood, "Miroku?"

He muttered, "Kagome is left alone now, whatever she is seeing I am only seeing it in my subconscious. What do you have to do with the Uchiha clan?"

This caused him to back up almost confused, Sakura questioned, "Kakashi-sensei isn't it your eye? Your sharingan?"

Naruto sat near the girl he was beginning to recognize carefully keeping a suitable distance to Sasuke's discretion. Kakashi answered," one of my eyes, it was given to me by a member of the Uchiha clan during the war..."

Sasuke's eyes widened frightened, "Kagome says she relives things, Miroku what is she going to relive?"

Turning to the others he narrowed his eyes taking out a scared sutra, "she is going to relive losing an eye and gaining one…"

Gripping her hand Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows throwing the sutra to her forehead, "this should bind her to our world, if anything is go wrong."

Kakashi glanced to the two. He turned to Sakura who looked sadly to Sasuke. She walked foreword setting a hand to his shoulder, he made no response as to noticing. He turned his head almost feeling as if someone was watching them. Straightening himself he looked down to the little girl he had remembered from her childhood before the mysterious disappearance.

A small smirk erupted from the lip of the hidden ninja in the trees. He straightened his glasses carefully unsure, "a sister? Really, another Uchiha, Orochimaru is really going to enjoy this."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke evaded to the side quickly pushing his hands foreword. He narrowed his eyes to the opponent before him, Kakashi. He took steady breaths falling to his knees then pushed foreword. Continuing Kakashi threw him a water bottle, "take a break now, go check on your sister."

He nodded bowing then turning and running right back Naruto and Sakura. Naruto stepped foreword for his turn with a small yawn throwing his hands into fists and running foreword with full confidence. Running around the corner he ran into his house seeing Miroku walking up the stairs with a small bowl of water, "home and tracking in blood and mud are we?"

Looking down to his clothing he almost grunted, he hadn't had an adult figure in his life to order him around based on looks and tell him manners in years. He sighed letting it go throwing his shoes off and wiping off the blood running up the stairs, "I can't change I need to go back right after."

Skidding into the room before Miroku he saw blood running down Kagome's eye. Kneeling at her side his lips parted worriedly, "how long has she been bleeding?"

Putting the cloth to her eye he wiped the blood turning to him setting a hand on his shoulder, "she's fine, but since she got home, now head back to train, Kagome's counting on you."

He nodded jumping up turning to them one more time looking to the ground before running down the stairs, "uh Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course."

He then left quickly. Hearing the door shut Kagome rose herself from the bed taking the cloth from her eye. Blood trickled down as she kept it shut. Turning to him she gently spoke, "he's gone?"

"Yes…now are you ready?"

Pulling the blanket away revealing her in the clothes she stole before instead of the sleeping gowns Sasuke had given her. Standing she pressed her hand with the cloth against her eye smirking, "of course, lets go shall we?"

He nodded to her standing as she followed. They continued out the door Miroku holding the umbrella over her head for her heading towards the Hokage's home. They walked silently among the people the rain tapping against the umbrella repeatedly in the same small tune. They stopped before the gates of the manor only to hear the loud creek of the doors opening. As she walked in Miroku shut the umbrella setting it under his arm looking to the elder man who stepped towards her yet she bent her body down in respect, "Lord Hokage."

He set a hand to her shoulder lifting her head carefully a small smile on his face as he hugged her, "Kagome, I'm so glad that you are alright."

She hugged him in return as they stood. She removed himself from his grasp explaining, "There is a lot to say and well explain but never the less lets get settled alright?"

He nodded leading them in. Miroku bowed under his presence only to hear Kagome begin explaining first by introducing him," oh how rude of me, this is Miroku, he is my guard I guess."

Miroku nodded, "its an honor."

He smiled to him nodding, "likewise."

Kagome bent her head carefully slipping the cloth down. The man bent towards him carefully, in question," what is that, what occurred?"

"I am yet to regain all of my memories strange to say the least, I get memories off things involving my family…this was just a memory of Kakashi and his eye I guess."

She smiled much to the genre of the memory. Leaning back he smiled to them in return shaking his head sadly," you haven't changed in the least."

"Yes, well I try."

They shared a small laugh as Miroku set in cheerfully, "Lord Hokage, we are here to see you because, well Kagome has hoped that you would allow us to join the chunin exams with Sasuke and the others, we need your permission and I guess another team mate."

He nodded releasing his pipe carefully asking, "Why would you wish to do that?"

After a moment Kagome explained, "I am going to look after my brother and I believe that the chunins well hold sufficient information for us, about Itachi."

Sighing almost in disappointment he motioned his hand causing a maid to come with a box in hand. He asked seriously, "So you have no changed your intended path, just like Sasuke?"

" Yes…"

" Is that final."

"Yes."

Approving her confidence he opened the box showing the two headbands. Walking foreword they ran their fingers over the headbands taking them and bowed in thanks. He smiled to her nodding, "you and your friend are strong. Can you understand the information given to you now?"

Confidently they both nodded. Miroku took the headband and set it in his lap. He looked up to him for a moment questioning, "we well need another teammate."

He nodded to that his eyes shut almost to think it over, he stood turning his head looking out the window to the rain, "alright, I can arrange that, or maybe you could."

Confused she stood looking to the old man, "what?"

"Never mind, just go on home and meet me tomorrow evening, I should find one for you by then."

They nodded bowing and turning to leave. Before she left out the door he spoke some last words a small smile on his lips, "I'm glad you're back Kagome."

She nodded looking downward holding the doorframe, "meet too."

She then walked out the door hidden under the umbrella with Miroku comfortingly behind her. She wrapped the new headband around her head carefully smiling a lingering look of pride as she turned to Miroku who did the same. They ran quickly back home Kagome dropping the cloth on the way to which was now soaked in blood.

Hearing a knock on the door Kagome ducked under the blankets replacing the cloth with another as Miroku ran down hiding the headband quickly. He opened the door seeing Sasuke limping slightly with Naruto and Kakashi holding them up. Sakura no doubt at home he shook his head, "well, well I see we have another patient."

Kakashi smiled nodding as Kagome walked down the stairs smiling lightly dressed in a white sleeping kimono. She pressed her hand to her head with a laugh and sigh, "what has my big brother been getting you into?"

"Oh it was more like me getting him into it Miss Kagome, so how are you feeling?"

She smiled to him and turning to Naruto, "just call me Kagome, and you went through a life, its already eased and everything."

They nodded setting him in Miroku's arms that sighed and walked up the stairs. She turned to them running down the steps, "want to come in for some drinks so the rain can die down?"

They nodded kindly walking in Kagome turned grabbing them some towels. She poured them a cup of tea seeing them looking around searchingly. With a shrug she smiled to them, "I take it you don't come here often."

"More like never."

She laughed a little to them sitting back, "If I may, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

They looked to each other for a second Naruto bending over sneezing carefully, "shoot."

She smiled to them turning away and prepared to begin.

Miroku set the water warmly in the bath turning to the waking and sore Sasuke. He sat down next to him with a small smile, "warm bath?"

Jumping at him he moved against the wall looking around, "where am I?"

"Come on, you're home, now get in that bathroom and get ready for bed."

He was left to blink gritting his teeth, "don't treat me like a baby."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one."

He sang that walking out of the room leaving him the sigh and throws his clothes off climbing into the bath relaxingly. As he felt himself fall into a trance he heard Kagome's voice echo off the walls through the vents. Sliding in deeper he heard her whispered a question, "does Sasuke hate me?"

He felt himself jump as he awaited the answer though in a way he still had a small questioning of why the hell Naruto and Kakashi were in his home never the less drinking tea in his home. He sighed laying back wincing at the sore spots and his sisters question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi almost spit out his tea looking at her. She kept her head down as Naruto smiled toothily, "what are you serious Kagome?"**

**She looked to them for a second then smiled shaking her head quickly, "its nothing, never mind."**

**To be honest she needed to know, she has left her brother for so long and everything had changed. She had left her brother alone to suffer what else was she to do? He felt guilt an over excessive cloak of a guilty conscious. She didn't care in the least if she was the younger sibling, she had let her only family left down, and she had left her big brother alone to be in pain. Kakashi raised his head letting out an exhausted breath hearing the rain drizzle away, "Sasuke hardly talks to us as it is but I am sure that hatred is the farthest thing from his mind."**

**She seemed unsure as she heard a creak from the stairs. She looked back to them sure that Miroku was sitting on the steps listening. Shaking her head for a moment she smiled, "I know he loves me very much I am sorry that I troubled you with such stupid things."**

**They looked to her for a moment then nodded deciding to leave it at that. Sasuke then walked down the stairs his hands on his hips with Miroku behind him. He asked annoyed, "what are they doing still here Kagome?"**

**She smiled to him, "Sassy come on they are your team mates you can at least welcome them in since it was raining outside. They did carry you all the way here."**

**(A/N: So you know his nickname isn't sounding as Sassy its more like Saucy but I wanted to use the actual origin of his name)**

**Naruto grinned brightly to him wrapping an arm around his neck, "come on you! Join in on the fun."**

**Still blushing from the pet name Kagome had used he turned away with a grunt. Miroku smiled lightly walking foreword stealing a moon cake from Kagome's hand causing her to turn with a shock. She snapped, "Miroku!"**

**Stuffing it into his mouth he shrugged quickly looking around as if he had done nothing. Kakashi smiled lightly to the people. He pushed himself up carefully finishing and thanking Kagome and Miroku. He spoke, "we should be leaving, the rain has died down and we should leave while we still get the chance."**

**Naruto whined with Sasuke sighed thankfully. They walked towards the doorway with the umbrellas Kagome provided yet with Sasuke as the host to lead them out. He stood there carefully yet stood outside the door. He looked to them both as he stared at him confused. He muttered, "Listen, I love my sister, that's never going to change and I'm sorry about her."**

**They seemed surprised yet he spoke it grudgingly. Kakashi sighed opening the umbrella, "You sister is fine, just take care of each other, she seems to think some things of you, perhaps you should clarify some things."**

**Naruto nodded for a moment as Kakashi turned to disappear. He glanced back momentarily and smiled, "yeah she thinks things…so you have family now ya know Sasuke just be happy about it."**

**He disappeared after that allowing Sasuke to sigh and turn to walk inside. As he did he saw a small band sticking out of the under the trunk. Bending down he pulled out a headband, he looked confused as he turned walking up the stairs and finding 3 more on the bed. Setting it down he looked down, "what the…these are the two they stole off those people they found and these…where did they get these from."**

**Kagome walked through the door suddenly a wide smile on her face as she slid in, "Sasuke?"**

**She stopped seeing what he was looking at. Parting her lips she took in a deep breath walking foreword reaching out a hand to his shoulder, "Sasuke…I can explain."**

**Turning quickly he caused her to stagger back; he narrowed his eyes stepping foreword intimidating, "Kagome…why do you have these? Where did you get them?"**

**Looking to the ground she explained, "I went to see the Hokage today with Miroku…"**

**Gripping her arms he asked angrily out of concern for her and what she was planning, "Why?"**

**Turning her head away she whimpered a little looking away. Sniffing she looked down to the ground and began, " I just…it was nothing I just wanted to visit him and get my own that's all!"**

**Miroku ran into the room breaking the two quickly. He took firm to the ground yet his eyes looked to hers. She held onto Miroku hiding her face in his sleeve yet in those eyes he saw a quaint fear. Walking over he felt Miroku move away. He wrapped his arms around her carefully pressing her to his chest. He whispered an apology and kind words. She held him in return as he spoke, "I'm just worried."**

**Sighing Miroku turned. He called them each, "too bed now both of you. Sasuke you have the chunin exams in a day and Kagome you have-things."**

**He spoke those last words as if pretending not to know. Sasuke nodded pressing his lips to her forehead turning and walking away. She took a moment sighing and propping herself on the bed. Sighing she turned off the light slipping the headbands in the drawer. Miroku stood in the doorway looking at her yet saw her turn away. With a sigh he shut the door behind him walking towards Sasuke's room to hear him slam his foot repeatedly into something cursing himself. Looking into the screen he stood there not knowing what to do. He was a monk, not a father, not a brother. **

**Moving his hand to touch the screen he grunted turning to his own room quickly. Grunting he continued to his own room. **

**Moving upward Sasuke's eyes darkened in the darkness of the room. Turning he laid on the bed to stare up at the ceiling his hands outstretched. He shook slightly looking to his hands. He hadn't thought of it so much, the chunins, he'd thought of everything else but that. Disgruntled he slammed his hand into his head to hear the door slide open. Throwing up a kunai not able to see he began, "who's there?"**

**There was a pause causing him to draw the kunai farther back to throw but stopped when he felt arms around his waist and a head on his lap. He questioned, "Kagome?"**

**She cried, "Don't get mad at me."**

**He looked down to her helping her stand confused eyeing her, "Kagome? What are you talking about?"**

**She raised her head to him the moonlight highlighting her tear filled eyes, "don't get mad…"**

**He stopped almost too over think what she had asked him. A momentary lapse came as she gripped onto him again, " don't be mad at me if I tell you, and don't stop me."**

**He demanded now, "just tell me!"**

**She looked into his eyes for a second then looked away. She whispered, "I'm going into the chunin exams…"**

**Stopping his lips quivers as his hands slipped from hers. He looked up carefully to the doorway seeing Miroku looking back at him. He had heard rumors of the chunins. He had remembered Itachi telling him of the chunins and his mother and father long ago. He had remembered everything that there was to remember, nightmares. Shakily he dropped his head to her; she had begged him not to be angry. Didn't she understand? Didn't she get it; didn't she get that, that wasn't the case? That it was concern fueling him not anger or hatred.**

**He gritted his teeth, now it was undoable, he was angry for her going over his head and for her preparing herself without consent to join the chunins, what if he'd have to fight her? Shakily he asked loudly, "What!"**

**MUST READ THIS PLEASE! IMPORTANT!**

**To say the least I would like to clarify that I've been losing emotion with this story and I am guessing you can tell in the beginning of it, I apologize for that, I've just been out of sync and most likely tomorrow I won't be posting because I'm having a family dinner. If you have any ideas for the story do tell and also for the new member of the group if you would like to be that member please do tell me in a review. I prefer a guy to be the newest member but yeah so please review and tell me if you'd like to be that new member!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome looked up to her older brother her eyes pleading for understanding and forgiveness for going over his ruling. She held on tighter burying her head in his white night shirt tears staining the cotton fabric causing her to grip him tighter. He pushed her back carefully holding her roughly by the arms straightening her so she would look at him, "Kagome! Why did you do this! Don't you understand Kagome? Don't you get it why I said you can't do this! Don't you see?"

She fell to the ground before him her arms supporting her as she cried, "please! Sasuke! Please I begged you! Don't be angry with me!"

He stood causing her to fall back at the space, Miroku ran to her side quickly wrapping a supportive arm around her as Sasuke called seriously, "you know about the chunins Kagome, you heard about them! You know what well happen, what we might have to do! I won't fight my little sister Kagome!"

She looked to him sadly pulling away from Miroku's guard still on her knees, "Sasuke! I have to do this! You can't change my mind no matter what you do. You can't do anything to change it! We are going to have to fight! This is not some easy test! This is life or death! You could die- I could…"

Stopping she reached up towards him hiding her face in the crook of his neck whispering, "I know you're scared, and I'm sorry to add fear of me or what may happen to me too that but I am stronger than you are willing to admit big brother I can be helpful in killing Itachi and its nonnegotiable."

He looked to her for a moment then wrapped his arms around her almost forgetting that Miroku was in the room. He gripped onto her, "I…how could you do this to me Kagome, how could you do this when you know how I felt? How could you?"

She whispered apologies for going over his head yet never for continuing on with it. He sat on the bed with her sitting before him, Miroku was sent to his room out of the confides of the conversation. Raising his head he called, "Kagome, you don't have a team. You have Miroku and even then he doesn't have a record here."

Looking up she placed her head to his knees carefully causing him to stop, this was what his family members had done to his father when they were asking or forgiveness or other. He felt almost ill, he was to be head of the family sometime but this was his little sister. He lifted her head to him, "stop it Kagome."

She looked at him longingly, "I have missed by older brother and I am sorry if I have caused you more turmoil but I have too, I have to do this. You have your reasons and I have mine. If we have to fight we'll fight, no bars. We'll fight for the reasons we believe in."

He gripped her face in his hands seriously, "you are the reason I am fighting! Our family is the reason I am fighting! To get stronger and help our family!"

She looked to him, "I'm doing this for me…I know what our family would want and it's delusional to say the least but that is what helps you. I am fighting for me, this in the end well give me a sense of dignity and well allow me to know for a fact that I wasn't just some charity case for him. He didn't do what he did to you. He dropped me off somewhere else-to be brainwashed. I don't know why…I just want to kill him for my own reasons."

Looking to her he was almost surprised at her wisdom. Turning she ran her hands over his standing confidently, "I'll be gone early tomorrow, I am going to find another team mate though its suicide to work with someone for one day and head off to the chunins its what I have to do. So I guess I should head to sleep."

She pressed her lips against his cheek, "goodnight big brother."

He nodded to her, the door shut allowing them to pause. Their long labored breaths released as Kagome passed Miroku's room. The door shut she called, "we're ready for this?"

He spoke calmly, "yes."

She nodded continuing to her own room.

Sasuke threw himself off the bed seeing a note on his lamp from Kagome saying that she had left and doesn't know when she'll be home. Sighing he stood and prepared for his own training. Running his hand through his hair he lifted the photo from his drawer of his little sister and family. He unfolded the land creases weighing it down with his palms though the rebellious sides refused to stay riding back up.

Changing he sighed in defeat running to the kitchen wrapping some plastic over it then slipping it behind his headband carefully. Adjusting it so it didn't feel like an itchy wedge he turned back towards the door locking it on his way out. He repeated redundantly, "One more day…"

Kagome walked down the street her eyes nailed to the ground in bitter detest of the people she'd seen so far, hopeless people, weaklings and some were just weird. She nibbled on her nail for a moment suddenly feeling she run into her someone. Throwing her head up to apologize she looked into an almost familiar eyes and the glaze of glasses.

Kagome stuttered swallowing a lump appearing in her throat, "I'm sorry."

He nodded looking to her in the same. They stood for a moment when Miroku nudged her causing her to shake her head and continue walking apologizing again him returning the apology and heading out as they turned she found herself staring back into those glasses and those hidden eyes. Smiling she turned back a small blush appearing as she walked on heading towards the school grounds to see the next group.

Upon arriving she ran through a group of people setting herself down on the swing and Miroku sitting next to her. She took out a small notepad and pencil as Miroku waited to make small comments. The first was a man who seemed strong enough though his speed, stealth, and skill were anything but. Soon followed with flaws increasing more and more and then decreasing, throwing her head back she grunted, "Please!"

She was tired and annoyed, she needed someone who would be willing to open a mental link and risk their lives for each other. Not to mention follow the guidelines she puts up for the situation. Soon after about an hour she found a girl walk on. He raised herself her eyes narrowing for a second almost to challenge her and see an outcome. She whispered, "This seems to be prepared to go well…"

She looked closer seeing her eyes were different colors one a captivating green and the other a brown. Her hair long and black yet French braided and put in various buns with strands hanging out her. She wore a dark blue and some near black colors yet she seemed to miss it her headband tied discreetly around her ankle. She held a book to her side with a bright smile though almost shy behind it look, Kagome stood for a moment walking foreword, "name please…"

She seemed almost surprised and stopped shyly bowing, "sorry umm I'm Lym'ta! Pleasure umm….sorry I didn't well I don't know…."

She explained, "I'm Kagome and that is Miroku, it's a pleasure really!"

Nodding she asked, "can you tell us a little about yourself."

Taking a breath almost in preparation she turned away, "well umm I'm, sorry I don't know where to start. Anyway I'm a reader, I love to read and I study a lot when it comes to fighting styles and everything. I don't usually practice fighting as much as I do readying but! I am really fast! And I'm not a morning person, trust me….and I can manipulate or should I say I can make chakra traps and I can mess with the mind of my opponents…well since most minds are vulnerable as they are I can! I am good at spell jutsus and before I go rambling well…"

Miroku cut in, "a demonstration and to be here I would say please do not enter the mind of either Kagome or I, its dangerous territory to begin…"

They stopped smiling for a moment happily. Lym'ta nodded without questioning then took a moment, "okay…."

Before she could begin Kagome complimented, "I can tell, you're the one, I choose you."

She stopped dumbfounded Miroku even yet then he walked foreword, "huh?"

Kagome shrugged, "I can tell, you're the person…you are perfect for the chunins now the Hokage did inform you of our history. Me being a Uchiha and the other worlds right? Everything basically?"

She nodded hurrily, "yep! I read the whole report! It was like a scary story!"

Kagome smiled to her expression then stepped foreword, "we have to be willing to trust so I need to open a link wit h you, your mind with ours and we need to be able to be clear, I make the rules, I have a goal and nothing well stand in its way."

She nodded with a stiff lip, "Rodger! Thank you also!"

Kagome nodded, "you are going to be most likely our most powerful assest, and be careful now the chunins are no joke."

"I know the story! We're going to rock their world!"

She laughed a little putting their fists in a light come causing her to jump yet then she felt airy. Miroku appeared to catch her as she fell back dizzily. Kagome walked foreword apologetically yet she jumped up feeling almost pumped throwing punches in the air impressing them with her swiftness, "yeah!"

They nodded, "we're in for the chunins then tomorrow morning, I know its early and since you aren't a morning person we'll make sure we go out for ramen in the morning…"

She whined at the early timing yet gratefully sighed at the ramen nodding, "alright!"

They shared a curt nod before going their separate ways she had a good feeling about this girl, she was the one…she was sure of it.

Yes the WINNER OF THE CHARACTER TO WHICH I HOPE I PORTRAYED WELL ENOUGH IS KIDAKKIA!


	9. Chapter 9

Lym'ta took in a long swallow as she continued to eat up the ramen. Miroku and her were almost having a contest while Kagome sat back looking out the window tapping her chopsticks against the bowl. She could see the people coming and preparing, the whole place was crowed, this wasn't going to be a joy ride. Lym'ta turned from Miroku with a scowl and from her book to Kagome from across the table, "Kagome?"

She jumped turning, "yes?"

She furrowed her eyes brows momentarily, "what's up boss?"

Kagome smiled a little shaking her head putting the money on the table, "nothing, now come on we should be going."

They nodded as they slid out of their seats following her out. Kagome hummed lightly as she stood beside her carefully. Lym'ta pressed the book into her pouch wrapping her arms around her covering herself glancing around, "jeeze, hormones, what haven't these people seen girls before?"

Kagome laughed lightly to her, "they have come on a long journey most likely the only faces they've seen are each others."

She shivered continuing on thinking to herself as she threw her head back momentarily thinking to herself of other things she could be doing and if it was such a good idea to be going on to the chunins already though she knew she had to be confident. She thought over a little the history between the Uchihas'. She muttered to herself, "It's like an angst story…just waiting for a happy ending…or a horror story!"

She stopped thinking of the story she could be in at the moment yet then Miroku drew her out as they stopped, "is that all you can think of? Reading."

She crossed her arms turning away muttering lightly, "what? At least my obsession is something good for me not like drugs or something."

She then noticed suddenly Kagome was gone. She jumped running around putting her hand over her eyes to look around her lips parted curiously, "where is Kagome?"

He pointed foreword to see her talking to Sasuke. She took a moment almost scaling him muttering him a 10 on the cute scale. She walked foreword quickly following Kagome who was currently nodding annoyed. She stopped as Sasuke eyed her causing her to jump and step behind Miroku a little, "umm, Hi."

Kagome diverted his attention explaining, "this is Lym'ta Sasuke, she's our teammate."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "is she strong enough to protect my little sister?"

Miroku sighed at his rude behavior, "come on! You have we won't allow anything to happen to Kagome."

She nodded quickly to stop him from staring so cruelly at her. Quickly she felt someone push against her shoulder. Turning she saw cards fall to the ground and bent down to help apologizing. She held the cards confused and handed it to the familiar face. Stopping her lips parted smiling, "sorry."

He spoke shaking his head, "no I wasn't looking where I was going, my apologies."

They stopped as he laughed a little, "we can't keep meeting like this. So you're here for the chunins too?"

She nodded quickly to him standing when Sasuke evaded in-between them angrily, "hey don't get too friendly with my little sister well you?"

Kagome jumped, "Sasuke! Don't you have your team mates to tend too?"

He continued to glare at her as Lym'ta nudged her sly smile on her face with a book in the other hand. She shrugged turning away as the man smiled bowing to leave apologizing yet stopped, "my name is Kabuto."

"Kagome…"

Sasuke jumped, "yeah keep walking."

She turned to him with an annoyed look snapping, "Sasuke! That was rude!"

"Well what was that! What was that look and that 'Kagome…' jeeze!"

Miroku laughed a little to him then shook his head, "Sasuke we have to get going what you don't head to your team also! I'll look after Kagome no worries."

He began yet she was already gone. Kagome sighed for a moment turning to Lym'ta, "sorry you had to see my brother like that."

She shook her head, "no problem….he's protective though."

Miroku rolled his eyes as if it was an understatement. They continued walking towards the main building carefully. Suddenly noticing Lym'ta asked, "wait don't we need a jounin?"

Kagome turned to her with a smile shaking her head, "no the Hokage has handled things for us."

She nodded with her lips parted, "oh yeah, you and the Hokage go way back I mean before all the…"

Everyone stopped as Kagome's lips quivered carefully she shook her head continuing her hands wrapped around each other. She turned to her changing the subject, "so you don't seem too grumpy this morning."

She yawned, "I'm too tired to snap…"

They all look to each other with a smile then continued walking through the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome stopped momentarily looking up to the sky with a sigh. She took a deep breath gripping onto the bars of the balcony feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Miroku and smiled, "you checked us in?"

He nodded as Lym'ta jumped from the roof wit ha yawn tossing them each their papers sharply. She looked down sighing and leaning back against the railing. She reviewed her last name hearing Lym'ta smile, "it's weird to see your last name like that now isn't it?"

She looked to her and nodded slowly then swung her legs back and forth. With a short shrug she ran her fingers through her hair, "let's get going alright?"

Lym'ta through her hand in swift punches smiling brightly jumping up into the air as they all jumped from the balcony of the building landing to their feet with ease and running foreword. Kagome spun happily as she walked through the two wide doors. They turned to each other for a moment as her fingers wrapped around her wrist. She raised her head taking a triumphant breath. Kagome looked around to the many people almost shivering yet she suddenly turned to see Lym'ta reading. Smiling lightly she shrugged turning to Miroku who set a hand to he shoulder nodding, "alright, now are we ready ladies?"

She nodded as Lym'ta continued reading with a curt nod yet obviously not listening. They laughed continuing to walk foreword. Kagome stopping seeing Sasuke talking to a group and the others, walking foreword she put her hands behind her back, "Sasuke?"

He turned to her quickly then to the others while Lym'ta stepped behind Miroku sticking her head into the book to ignore him. He gave her an odd feeling. She looked back up to see him averting his attention to Kagome. Shrugged she smiled to her brother walking foreword, "who are you friends."

The area seemed to snap at the term 'friends' when Naruto ran foreword wrapping an arm around her shoulder happily, "Kagome! What are you doing here! Here to cheer us on?"

She stopped slightly flustered when Lym'ta glanced over from her book evaluating the people then walked foreword, "umm, we're here for the exams."

Sakura stopped walking foreword past the sulking Rock Lee and intimidating others, "Kagome? Really but how I mean you practically came back to life."

Sasuke turned to them carefully then turned back he walked foreword without them leaving Kagome to look to the ground. Lym'ta set a hand to her shoulder reassuringly, "hey no worries boss, we got your back."

Miroku turned, "Sasuke is slightly angry that Kagome is joining and worried."

She looked up sighing as the others walked foreword she turned to the people she thought were his friends yet they gave her a look. She stepped back turning showing the Uchiha clan symbol on her back. Stretching her hands out she turned yet the man with the distant eyes called to her, "you? You are related to him?"

Turning suddenly she shifted her head to his rudeness and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow confused, "yes? Aren't you friends?"

Rock Lee disappeared quickly as he spoke, "we do not know each other…"

Kagome moved her head slowly then shrugged smiling happily, "My name is Kagome and that was Sasuke."

"I am Lym'ta!"

"Miroku, pleasure."

Standing for a moment he hesitantly pointed out, "I am Neji and this is TenTen that was Lee."

She smiled to them as they parted their ways. Kagome stood around the corner glancing back once more before stopping. She set a hand to her chest carefully taking a deep breath and looking up to the ceiling. Reluctantly she felt herself speak, "he is a caution…"

Lym'ta nodded shutting her book quickly, "yeah, I can tell, I think though it's his bloodline trait."

Turning quickly she turned to her confused yet Miroku beat her to question, "what is it?"

She turned pressing a finger to his chest then crossing her arms standing tall, "their eyes, I forgot the pacific name but it's like your sharingan boss, they say you got it from their line but yeah. It shows them almost everything like x-ray and when they look they see the chakra following through us, the vital points you know."

There was a momentary silence as her lips went to the thin line, "really…"

She nodded leaning her hand on her hip with the book in hand. She shrugged slightly with a smile, "not our worry right now, lets go find my brother and then check in and everything okay!"

They nodded to her happily following. Sliding her hand through her hair she sighed lightly. As they walked Kagome heard the sounds of fighting. Stopping she ran towards the railing leaning over and seeing her power jabbed in the face. She turned to Lym'ta quickly, "stop the fight!"

Without needing another word she put her hands together narrowing her eyes suddenly Rock Lee stood stiff. His lips parted as he looked off into the distance. Lym'ta followed the others jumping to the ground around him. Kagome ran towards Sasuke looking into his sharingan eyes, "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sakura ran foreword, "what did you do to him?"

Lym'ta looked to her and the waking Naruto smiling, "no worries, he is just kind of lost…"

Rock Lee was suddenly moving around as if trying to figure out what was happening yet lost to the surroundings. Miroku reached out to her, "you can let him go now…"

She nodded clapping her hands together just as Sasuke snapped to her, "you shouldn't have interfered Kagome!"

Jumping back her lips parted as she looked downward carefully. Running her hand over her arm she stepped back from him when Rock Lee ran foreword, "you are not involved! This is my battle with Sasuke!"

Kagome turned quickly to see him heading right at her. She extended her knee quickly he stopped gripping it yet she held a firm hold of a kunai against the back of his neck. Sasuke snapped running at him, "don't you touch my sister!"

Lym'ta moved forward to entrance him again only to hear Kagome call out, "no!"

She turned confused seeing Sasuke once again losing to him. She shook her head turning away walking past Sakura and heading away. She moved to run after her wit h Miroku following explaining, "she doesn't want to anger Sasuke, its hard to tell at the moment but he really does care for her, though it shows it in a very twisted way."

Her eyes moved down carefully as she nodded following. Kagome stood looking out the window seeing Kakashi standing before the doors. She sighed for a moment not wanting him to see the evident look on her face. Looking back she saw her comrades, "lets go okay, Sasuke doesn't need my help."

Miroku shook his head, "now you know he's just shaky, stay here and wait, it's not a problem."

Lym'ta cheered punching into her arm jokingly, "come on you! Don't let your story be such a soap opera! Just pedal to the metal! You have a goal remember that!"

Looking to her she smiled at her pushy like behavior looking to the two and nodding happily as her back pressed against the glass. She turned back, "you're right."

"Of course we are!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Looking up to the sky Kagome turned to see Kakashi looking at her. She stopped smiling lightly to him, "what are you doing here? Here to wish your team mates good luck?"**

**Lym'ta stepped foreword her arm on Kagome's shoulder leaning on her with the book in the other hand. She looked to the man with a raised eyebrow then glanced to Kagome, "so Boss, he's team 7's jounin?"**

**Kagome turned to them as Miroku nodded. Kakashi smiled, "Lym'ta how have you been?"**

**She turned away from him acting as if she hadn't heard him causing Kagome to turn and question, "You know each other hm?"**

**Kakashi nodded itching his face a little, "Lym'ta was a student of Iruka's and on my visits I would casually see her, she was always doing the same thing, reading and that is well her training."**

**Grunting at that Kakashi added, "Anyway I am also here to say some supportive words to you Kagome! Good Luck!"**

**They all nodded as they headed into the room behind them. Kagome turned one last time to him holding the door with her hand gently just as she saw Sasuke and the others come around she stopped pressing her chest to the doorway, "thank you for your help, and I'll do my best, your team is here."**

**Before he could say another word she shut the door on him with a thud. Lifting her head she glanced to the intimidating people ahead of them. She raised her head narrowing her eyes vulgarly stepping aside. They found themselves a seat knowing well that people still stared. Leaning foreword Kagome glanced barely around the room seeing Miroku eyeing the doorway and Lym'ta reading as usual. She sighed standing when she met eyes with Neji. He walked towards her for a moment causing her teammates to tense yet she smiled to him kindly, he tensed narrowing his eyes, "I am sure you know who I am now, and I know you."**

**She shrugged, "20 minutes has changed your persona already? I hope Lee isn't mad at me."**

**He glanced back following, "I wouldn't worry so much about that."**

**Tilting her head she saw Kabuto out of the corner of her eye and Sasuke and the others enter. Taking a deep breath she turned back, "I hope I get the chance to fight you during this exam Neji Hyuuga."**

**He took her hand with a smirk on his face, she couldn't tell if it was sadistic or kind as he spoke in return, "neither can I Kagome Uchiha."**

**They ended it with that as Kagome turned to her team mates calling for them to calm as she walked to speak to the others. Lym'ta nodded as Miroku added, we'll come in if required."**

**Kagome nodded smiling and turning her hands behind her back as she continued. Sasuke turned to her his eyes turning gentle for only a second as Kagome stood beside him, "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, are you ready?"**

**Naruto grunted turning back for a moment calling, "I'll show you ready, hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of you! Believe it!"**

**Everyone stopped as Kagome laughed Sasuke feeling her set her head on his shoulder laughing. The one with the dog covered his mouth whispering with a humored look," Um, can you repeat that?"**

**The one who seemed to be most lazily sighed, "Naruto, are you trying to make everyone hate us?"**

**Sakura jumped at him yet Kagome shook her head quickly a look of humor still on her face when Ino jumped, "hey who are you cuddling up to my Sasuke!"**

**Sakura jumped angrily, "Your Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke growled yet Kagome stepped foreword smiling with a bow respectively running her hand through her hair before leaning back seeing Kabuto walking towards them, "I am Kagome, Sasuke's little sister."**

**Everyone stopped as Kagome pointed to the symbol on her back. She shrugged lightly when Kabuto bowed, "Sasuke, Kagome, nice to see you again."**

**Sasuke growled to him yet Kagome elbowed him causing him to cross his arms and turn away. Walking foreword she tilted her head, "how are you?"**

**He answered modestly, "fine, but you should all refrain from being so loud, you are rookies and well those people from the rain village are very touchy."**

**Kagome nodded turning back with a shrug. Their conversation went into ones of his ability with cards and Sasuke's concern with the people from other villages. She found her eyes turning to the others meeting Lym'ta's. she nodded to her wiping away a smudge at her cheek. Lym'ta nodded itching at her nose Miroku tugging at his ear. They turned back smirking to the others when Kagome saw movement. Kagome slid before Kabuto just as he dodged it with Lym'ta holding small orbs of light at the rims of her fingers and Kagome's eyes darkening with the sharingan's. Sasuke called to her worried yet she didn't respond. The man stepped back carefully, she assumed him to be a sound shinobi as he spoke, "try finding us on your cards, you two girlie's shouldn't get involved."**

**Lym'ta jumped ready to knock him out yet Kagome held her back, "what did you call us freak!"**

**He growled at her as she sent one right back. The eerie look of conflict and confusion leading to only more trouble, Sasuke asked suddenly, "he dodged that! How did…"**

**Kagome warned pointing at his arm, "he's a sound shinobi…sound is everywhere."**

**Kagome turned to Kabuto just as a loud poof was heard a voice echoing through the room. She picked up the cards handing it to him, "here, are you alright?"**

**Looking to his broken glasses he smiled at best wiping away the blood," wonderful."**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome smiled under her breath as she extended her hand out the pencil scratching against the paper. The written exam had begun and she was long prepared. She used her sharingan as she had suspected her brother had yet she was saddened to say that when she noticed her brother hadn't unlocked so much of his sharingan as she had unlocked all of hers, she witnessed the death of her friends and had to cause one at best, he did not know yet what it was like or what he'd have to do. She was doubtless to know that the person he'd have to kill was Naruto. She dropped her pencil flipping her paper over she turned to hear Lym'ta's words echo through her head, "Kagome, thanks for the answers."

She nodded to that lying over the paper tiredly. She looked downward refusing to look any other way as she felt pain rip through her head. The sound of cheaters being captured and people leaving seemed to only make it worse as she raised her head to the ceiling. She noticed string and turned seeing Neji looked at her, his eyes. She stopped for a moment then slowly turned back to see Kabuto. He seemed fine and rather calm for her taste yet she stopped looked downward, he was a confusing person and she felt something strange between the two. She was rather scared to find out yet she saw him turn and smile to her. She smiled in return dropping her head only to jump at the sound of the proctor call out, "alright! 15 minutes to the 10th and final question! First off we have another set of rules."

Dropping her head she sighed, "More rules."

Allowing the suspense to kick in he eyed the group while she turned eyeing the people. She seemed to notice Lym'ta falling in and out of sleep while Miroku tapped his pencil against the table in annoyance. She smiled as she heard him call, "first you have a choice whether or not to take the 10th question."

There was a lost pause as everyone shook their head in confusion. Kagome turned to Lym'ta who shrugged hearing someone call out the question everyone was wondering, "well what if we don't accept it!"

The proctor seemed to smirk at the challenge and answered it happily a little too happily, "if you do not take the 10th question you fail regardless along with your team."

Sakura jumped suddenly shocked at the lack of options, "What kind of option is that!"

He snapped back at her causing her to retreat and sit back down, "it's my option and following because if you decide to take the 10th question and you get it wrong, you fail and you are banned from ever taking the chunins ever again."

Everyone jumped at his call as Kagome laid back shocked, "what kind of win, win situation is that?"

Just as Lym'ta was ready to jump up and knock some sense into him Sasuke asked, "how is that! Tons of people have taken the chunins more than once!"

He retorted almost proud of himself for causing such distress, "well I wasn't handling the chunins before so, now whose out?"

Kagome turned to Miroku who seemed bored and obviously clarifying to her that she won't be going anywhere, Lym'ta nodded smiling to her as they turned back a small grin on there face. Kagome looked around as the people stood to leave Lym'ta coughing out random insults of them being cowards causing her to laugh yet then Kagome almost dropped when she saw the familiar hand of Naruto raised into the air. She stuttered, "Naruto…"

He suddenly slammed his hand on the table defying them loudly speaking out in annoyance and anger. Kagome smiled to him as Lym'ta leaned foreword in interest and looking to the inspired people. Kagome whispered softly under her breath, "yeah Naruto."

They continued as the proctor challenged their backbone Naruto continuing to upstage him. Kagome sighed lightly to them leaning her back against the chair. She looked upward carefully as he exclaimed suddenly, "congratulations! You all pass!"

She nearly choked yet then slowly began laughing as he explained. She almost died of laughter causing people to turn to her until Lym'ta and Miroku began to laugh. Kagome shook her head carefully leaning foreword. She sighed when her eyes widened at the marks on his head. She coughed lightly under her breath as they continued she shook her head raising her hand yet then stopped, "it doesn't matter."

Suddenly the glass shattered a cloaked body rolling in as the cloth spread apart. She stopped her mouth dropping everyone in the room surprised at the women who just crashed into their classroom only to hear that she was early and yet strangely she had a similarity to Naruto. Laughing she saw the second exam written allowing her to stand. Taking a deep breath they were dismissed with small threats for the next day. Kagome crossed her arms carefully leaning on the wall as Lym'ta waved to them disappearing Miroku looking at her, "you were calm today."

She looked back smirking, "it was fun, I met friends. What about you?"

"So much fun"

Sasuke walked towards her with Naruto and Sakura. She gave Naruto and happy high five at his work and congratulated Sakura and Sasuke. They smirked nodding as Sasuke spoke, "We should head home I'm guessing tomorrow won't be easy."

They nodded spreading apart yet Miroku took Sasuke away to have a word leaving her confused and to meet them at home. Standing there she turned to see Kabuto walking towards her, she smiled, "Kabuto, how may I help you?"

He nodded to her, "I would like to thank you once more for you help earlier, I was surprised to be honest that you were such a skilled fighter, though I shouldn't be, you are a Uchiha, though I heard rumors otherwise…"

She stopped a bit nodding as they walked foreword together, "yes well the truth of the matter is I was sent away by my brother I was raised somewhere else but, here you know."

He nodded to her continuing to walk stopping at the bridge to which he leaned foreword and she sat on the railing, "I heard yes, it was the talk of the village actually."

They smiled to each other nodding happily as Kagome seemed to become flustered, "I am embarrassed now."

He laughed to her outstretching his hand carefully to help her off to which she stood jumping off carefully. They walked towards her home as she smiled a little yet as they split paths she froze seeing Neji standing there. He looked to her interested ,"you are a Uchiha, I am still trying to understand that much and you are powerful, you are a most worried rival Kagome."

She stopped thinking to herself what a day it was turning out to be yet as she headed towards her home she smiled to him nodding, "I am guessing you are too, I'll see you tomorrow Neji, take care."

He smirked to her suddenly appearing behind her holding a kunai to which she held on against his neck also. They stood staring at each other as she smiled to him he returned it sadistically almost nodding, "take care."

They retreated to their own as Kagome sighed looking in, it had gotten dark. Walking in with a yawn she saw Sasuke and Miroku sitting at the couch staring at her. She stopped waving, "um, hello."

"Where were you?"

Kagome itched the back of her head smiling at best, "no where."

Miroku walked up the stairs to mind his own business to which she knew was just another method of going about it as a chicken. She sighed lightly, "Sasuke, don't treat me like such a baby."

"You're my little sister Kagome, I have to do something, I won't just give you up to people I don't know."

She smiled hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, "alright big brother I'll introduce you first!"

He grunted to her a she turned walking to the kitchen. Before heading upstairs he asked, "What are you doing? You should rest."

She shook her head, "I think I should pack some lunches or something for everyone, just incase."

He sighed to his little sister waving his hand submissively walking away.

((A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I NEED VOTES! YES VOTES ON WHO KAGOME SHOULD BE PAIRED OFF WITH! NEJI, KABUTO, NARUTO, LEE, OR ANYOTHER MALE YOU CAN THINK OF! MAINLY NEJI OR KABUTO! I NEED THEM BY 3 CHAPTERS))


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome walked with Sasuke towards the forest she looked up to the sky as Sasuke held the bag of lunch she had packed him slipping it into a bag strapping it around his back. She smiled as she held a full bag of more lunches. Miroku held his own as he looked foreword wondering mysteriously with a small smirk, "What do you think we'll have to do this time huh?"

Muttering pessimistically Sasuke sighed, "Whatever it is, and it won't be fun."

Kagome nudged him to be happy then saw Lym'ta as Sasuke saw Naruto. Miroku ran to Lym'ta's side handing her the handmade lunch Kagome made for her with a strap around her back. Sasuke took his sister hugging her quickly and whispering confident words into her ear. She sent them right back nodding as they parted. Kagome nodded as she walked towards her team yet nibbled on her nail lightly. She turned seeing Kabuto wave at her and stopped past Neji who eyed her for a moment, she turned her head back, "I did some reading last night about you two Neji."

He turned to her quickly as she turned handing him a bag. He took it confused opening the confides slowly to see food. He raised an eyebrow yet she had already run off. Lee walked towards him looking over his shoulder curiously, "what's in there Neji?"

He began slowly, "lunch."

TenTen smiled, "well I think Neji you have just befriended someone."

Kagome turned back glancing slowly then turned back smiling. He turned away casually as Kagome turned to Lym'ta who gave her a sly look Miroku turning whistling away. She snapped kicking him, "you told her didn't you!"

Lym'ta defended hugging her, "come on Kagome! You went out with two guys last night! And they are both eyeing you like meat!"

She turned back ignoring the two and looking to make sure Sakura and Naruto got the lunches she packed. Shrugging she smiled looking back, "well come on don't think I'm trying to play them or anything you!"

Lym'ta shook her head sticking her nose into the book leaving her to smile and turn back she blushed a little looking back down taking a deep breath. She looked foreword to the forest as Miroku asked, "Do you think we're going to have to go in there."

"Well it is kind of just there, I am guessing, how long my worry is."

Lym'ta turned back assuming as she shut her book slipping it away, "I am thinking they want us to go hunting."

Leaning her back against Miroku's and leaning on her heels he followed as Lym'ta leaned on both they shoulders. They looked to the sky almost glumly while Kagome shook her head slowly. She asked Lym'ta slowly, "How easy do you think this will be?"

She punched her lightly, "come on for us a piece of cake!"

Miroku shook his head wrapping his arm around their shoulders, "now, now you two you know that there is danger, and the Hokage warned us himself that Kagome is at risk. Remember…."

Thinking to the time they met there was a mutual sigh as Kagome crossed her arms turning her head. Just then she heard a voice call out aggressively, "alright you maggots."

Kagome turned with a grunt to the name calling yet stopped as she took a deep breath raising her head to listen. Miroku turned to her with a small smile as Lym'ta continued reading obviously expecting them to fill her in on the details later on. The lecture was long and continuous as she felt Lym'ta lean on her more and more. She stopped suddenly jumping to her feet when she saw Naruto walked towards her handing her a paper, confused as she asked, "What's this?"

Kagome nudged her to read it as she reread a few times the word consent forms in worry. Kagome smiled to Naruto as he nodded and thanked her for the lunch. She waved it off as they were left to think. Bending her head she turned, "so, let's just split and survey the area okay, and we'll meet back in 5."

There was a unison nod as Kagome lifted her head slowly as they turned disappearing as quickly as was there response. She turned her head carefully as Kabuto walked towards her. She smiled handing him the lunch, "I guess we really are going to need this."

He looked it and nodded thankfully, "thank you Kagome, I'm lucky to have met you, otherwise I'm sure I would have starved."

She laughed a little nodding to him when she saw Sasuke walking towards them. Sighing she looked down and dismissed herself from his presence. Walking foreword she wrapped her arm around his, "come on you, and don't be so blunt."

He ruffled, "Kagome! Alright, alright I'm going, I promise I'm going to just think this over."

She nodded to him taking a deep breath. Turning her head she turned seeing Neji walking towards her. She stopped hands behind her back asking, "I guess you're not worried?"

He grunted to her, "of course not."

Tilting her head she looked to the other people and then turned back slowly, "you aren't going to use this as to your own agenda are you again Hinata."

He stopped then narrowed his eyes carefully looking up to her then smirking, "You do read don't you?"

Kagome shrugged for a moment then smiled to him shaking her head, "I had to kill my best friend because he turned into a monster and you are going to kill your bloodline family just because she isn't one…."

She nodded almost as if pretending to understand or mocking him walking away. He gripped her arm turning back, "you know that's not the situation."

Kagome stood stiff as suddenly Lym'ta appeared threateningly warning with Miroku behind her, "let the boss go."

Kagome turned shaking her head as Neji stepped that. Kagome smiled as she spoke, "We'll talk again soon I hope."

She continued to walk away as Lym'ta asked running besides her, "Kagome! Why didn't you fight against him! Come on!"

She shook her head as Miroku explained, "Perhaps the situation wasn't as we perceived."

Looking to the sky dismissively she sighed looking back to Neji who eyed her then turned away again. She ran her hand through her hair turning it and defiantly she sat right in the middle of the dirt. Miroku bent down confused to her as Lym'ta nudged her with her foot, "Kagome! Come on Boss!"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Miroku laughed poking her in the forehead, "Sasuke is glaring daggers at him you know."

She hid her face in her knees whining, "I know…"

Lym'ta sighed giving up and sitting besides her mocking or actually annoyed and tired continuing to read. She over thought the situation with the Hyuuga's the family history and the anger and betrayal, besides the infuriating annoyance of jealously between levels of family. She looked to the sky, "family…"

((A/N: Now here are the so far pairing votes. Keep voting though people:

Kagome and Shikamaru: 4

Kagome and Neji: 20

Kagome and Naruto: 6

Kagome and Gaara: 1

Kagome and Kiba: 3

Kagome and Kabuto: 3

Well I wonder whose going to win huh? I'm so confuzzeled lol.))


	14. Chapter 14

**Kagome stood carefully the scroll with Lym'ta, she turned her head calmly back to Sasuke who nodded to her. She nodded back then turned her head calmly back to the others. She smiled as they led them towards the gate. She passed the grass ninja as their eyes slid past each other. She stopped turning her head back holding onto her bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping she turned to see Lym'ta looking at her and smiling reassuringly, "don't worry about it Boss, we got your back."**

**She smiled nodding as they stood looking at the gate. She felt herself become antsy and turning to Lym'ta she saw that she was jumping up and down while Miroku seemed bored. She shook her head looking foreword grinning lightly and turning back speaking softly, "We're going straight for the rain ninja, we don't want to have to cross paths with people we don't need too, if anything we want to time ourselves and make it to the tower in record time alright."**

**Lym'ta stretched punching foreword taking a cooling breath, "got it Boss, we can do it! And since you packed us a lunch that's no worries for us about food and if we need too look after Big Boss, your brother right?"**

**Kagome nodded turning back then taking a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes feeling a bad feeling yet nodded seriously as the chains collapsed to the ground. They ran into the forest without a second thought. Jumping over the trees they continued foreword. Miroku called out, "Kagome, the exams just began take it easy."**

**Turning back she smiled a little before jumping to the ground. She stopped carefully. Turning to Lym'ta she nodded carefully leaving her there and disappearing. Kagome moved back as Miroku gripped his scared sutras placing them around the area while Lym'ta walked foreword. She pulled out a book carefully as she read walking foreword aware that Kagome was following far behind yet in a second she would be there. Stopping suddenly she turned seeing Kagome walking towards her calling, "Hey! Ready too…"**

**There was a loud scream causing them to turn yet Lym'ta ignored it before she could finish there was a quick thrust of the hand pulling a string and the ground broke apart exploding. Kagome jumped down carefully turning to the transformation jutsu that disappeared showing a rain ninja. Smiling she punched him out bending down while Miroku set him into a sleep. Pulling out the scroll Kagome smirked lightly turning to Lym'ta who gave her a curt nod, "they thought that we were weak, what a shame huh?"**

**Miroku laughed, "they came after us first, what a mistake…"**

**Kagome turned her head carefully as they kept walking. Running her hands through her hair she turned her head remembering the scream and asked Lym'ta softly, "do you think we should have some fun or head to the tower?"**

**Miroku shook his head at Kagome, remembering her from long ago and turning his head he gripped his staff remembering Sango. Shaking his head from the thoughts he looked up to the sky. As they walked Kagome stopped lifting her head, they jumped back seeing the kunai fly and a group of three appeared before them. Kagome moved her head back shaking it, "you, you're from the group that I didn't take."**

**Lym'ta rose an eyebrow, "what?"**

**Miroku spoke casually, "when we were looking for a three man group you know those three were one of the contestants."**

**Lym'ta snorted her hand on her hip, "say what? How stupid are they to challenge us when you two have already seen their jutsus?"**

**The man of the group who smiled showing sharp teeth and vicious eyes, "so what if you've seen it, all of us, you haven't see us fight all together and our true ability."**

**Miroku walked foreword cracking his knuckles threateningly, "then allow me to show you what we can do."**

**Lym'ta leaned back casually her arm over Kagome's shoulder reading her book. The man bent his body as he ran towards his splitting himself into two yet Miroku easily jumped over dodging the girl's kunai's and the other man's chakra spear. He slammed his staff into the ground causing a ripple effect making them fall to the ground. Sliding back Kagome and Lym'ta jumped into the trees while Miroku took the advantage of them being off balance knocking two back and the last he threw a sutra too paralyzing him and causing him to fall back into a coma like sleep. Kagome and Lym'ta slid behind the two other throwing a kunai at their back. Walking foreword together Kagome smiled, "alright, I think that's enough fun don't you agree?"**

**There was a curt nod as Lym'ta jumped, "wow, chakra…"**

**Turning Miroku nodded as Kagome walked foreword, "what is that?"**

**They looked foreword when Miroku hustled calling seriously for them to head foreword, "Kagome, we shouldn't stick around to find out. The Hokage told us that in this exam people may come after you and Sasuke…"**

**She stopped looking back worried then nodded as he headed foreword. As they continued she ran, Lym'ta glanced back to her seeing her lagging back, she turned to Miroku, "Miroku, what's wrong with Kagome? Are these people really that bad?"**

**He laughed turning back, "don't worry Lym'ta and I am guessing you took it lightly when we warned you before."**

"**Yeah I mean, I didn't think that it would be so bad, we're just kids really I mean."**

**Smiling to her curiosity he continued foreword. She sighed looking back continuing foreword. After what seemed to be 30 minutes Kagome stopped turning her head to see Neji walking towards her. Lym'ta and Miroku moved in stance in front of her as TenTen followed. They had snacked on their food as Kagome stopped fueled now by the food she asked, "May I help you?"**

**He smiled almost to her rational behavior. Kagome kept her eyes focused as he noticed that Lee from the group was gone. Miroku though asked, "Where is your other team mate."**

**Lym'ta moved back refusing to leave Kagome' side incase. Neji smirked a little, "he's off, and we're looking thank you."**

**There was an eerie silence as Tenten narrowed spoke kindly, "Kagome, thank you for the lunches, we saw that you packed some extra food for us."**

**She nodded smiling and nodding as they stopped; Neji broke the kind formalities by speaking, "we're enemies you should know better than to give fuel to the enemy."**

**TenTen turned annoyed as did Lym'ta while she spoke, "Boss just wanted to make sure it was an equal fight when it came down to it."**

**Looking to each other Kagome turned carefully hearing a scream. She stepped foreword her eyes widening, "that's Sakura…"**

**She jumped over Lym'ta heading towards the scream until she felt Miroku grip onto her, "Kagome!"**

**She stopped seeing kunais falling to the ground. Swallowing hard she looked down then looked back up. Neji turned to her as she whispered, "I think you should find your friend."**

**He stared at her slightly annoyed that she was ordering him yet he decided he should worry about his own team, before leaving he spoke seriously, "don't die, I plan to fight you some time."**

**She looked up seeing a man yet he was wearing the same clothing as the grass ninja. She stopped confused, "Who are you?"**

**He smirked to her bending himself downward, "you're Kagome Uchiha?"**

**She backed up a little as Lym'ta ran foreword, "beat it!"**

**Miroku pulled out his staff warning them of the chakra around him. Kagome shook lightly from the look he was giving her. Backing up she staggered, Miroku ran towards him to attack yet he kicked him away easily, Lym'ta ran at him from around yet was shocked to see a snake running at her. She backed away wide eyed throwing chakra bombs at her. Kagome stopped turning and spinning to kick him yet he caught her easily. She threw a kunai yet he took it with his other arm slamming her down. She stopped as she spun punching him into the face easily smirking when her eyes darkned with the sharingan asking suddenly he demanded, "who are you!"**

**He smirked, "your sharingan is developed farther than Sasuke's hmm…I am Orochimaru little girl…"**

**She gritting her teeth running at him yet the snake slid away. She looked to Miroku who attempted to help her yet the snake seemed to be causing enough of a problem. Turning she stepped back throwing him back. She pummeled him to the ground yet she seemed to have a handicap when fighting him, he looked…he was frightening. Kagome turned learning the technique from her brother, "fire style!"**

**It blew at him simply as he slipped away his body slick. She was shocked by his speed as he appeared behind her kneeing her to the ground. Her lips parted as she slipped back kicking him. She narrowed her eyes as she spun foreword throwing him down. She ran towards the snake to help Lym'ta yet she turned, "Kagome! Behind you!"**

**Turning she was stopped when she felt fangs stab into her neck. She screamed yet suddenly trying to push herself she pulled out the kunai stabbing it into him. He flew back suddenly looking down to his arm scarcely, she cursed under her breath as she fell to her knees. Miroku instantly appeared near her yet then there was a boom. He turned seeming the kunai had a paper bomb. She screamed gripping her neck shaking while Kagome turned to him, Orochimaru smirked, "now the two siblings well follow me for the power they crave…to kill their brother…"**

**Lym'ta ran at him while his hand remained wounds from the bomb and the small trickle of blood. He grabbed her by the neck threatening until Kagome forced herself up staggering foreword yet using it as leverage running into him making him release her when Miroku grabbed her. She moved up coughing lightly. A pink light surrounded Kagome as she laid to the ground Orochimaru disappearing. Lym'ta walked over limping calling, "what's going on?"**

"**Kagome has the spirit of a priestess inside her, its acting against the evil that has tarnished her body."**

**Moving the hair Lym'ta fell to her knees at the curse seal, "he put a curse seal on her! This takes over the body…I read about these kind….only a jounin can seal this and even then…its up the person."**

**Miroku pounded his hand into the ground, "he said that Sasuke was given the same one, I am guessing that was chakra flare or it was Naruto…"**

**Turning Lym'ta began, "Naruto is the one with the spirit inside of him…perhaps."**

**There was a moment as Kagome muttered painfully. Reaching out their hand he began softly, "she's burning up, we have to head to the stream, come on!"**

**Picking her up Lym'ta sighed softly nodding as they ran off yet as he continued they found themselves stopping near the group of people. Landing Miroku turned to see Sasuke on the ground and Neji with his team also another rookie team. Lym'ta walked foreword speaking loudly, "Sasuke!"**

**He turned his head as his eyes widened. Naruto jumped to his feet, "what happened!"**

**Lym'ta limping still from the exchange with the snake gripped her leg walking towards them following Miroku. Neji walked foreword, "he did this to her in such a short amount of time…"**

**Even he was surprised, she was after all as he thought as strong as her. She winced carefully as Sakura asked, "What happened?"**

**Setting his hand to her neck her head shifted showing the curse mark. He stopped staggering back and shaking his head, "Kagome…"**

**Miroku narrowed his eyes, "I need to go; we'll see you at the tower."**

**Naruto asked suddenly, "you have both scrolls already?"**

**Lym'ta nodded as she saw Miroku jump off, "we've had them since well a while, well see ya Sasuke and we'll take care of the boss okay, don't worry."**

**Turning to Neji she smiled to his seeing he was vaguely concerned. They continued ahead slowly as Kagome stirred the light fighting off the growing marks around her face. Miroku whispered, "Its okay Kagome…." **

**Laying her down Lym'ta handed him a cloth she had wetted with the water and set it on her head. She reached out taking her hand smiling, "You'll be okay, come on Boss…"**

**((A/N Hope you all liked that but now here are the pairing results so far and also I would like to say a very very special thanks to Brenda the reviewer I mean really! Your reviews always cheer me up! Really they do! I love your reviews and thank you for everything! There are many others to thank also but Brenda really!**

**Pairings:**

**Kagome and Shikamaru: 5**

**Kagome and Neji: 25**

**Kagome and Naruto: 11**

**Kagome and Gaara: 2**

**Kagome and Kiba: 3**

**Kagome and Kabuto: 3**

**Yeah still wondering lol. But enjoy and review thank you! Keep voting this is the last of the votes I'll accept and you can vote as many times as you want but they have to be in different reviews and you can vote for more than one!))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lym'ta bit her thumb as she slammed her hand against the ground breaking the silence and causing Miroku to stop what he was doing. Turning his head he raised an eyebrow, "do you have something to say Lym'ta?"**

**She nodded standing, "how did Kagome get beat so easily! I know she's stronger than that!"**

**He sighed looking down to Kagome who was fighting against the seal yet it was obviously not going anywhere. He whispered as he set the cloth on her head carefully, "did you not hear him? He said that he had given Sasuke the seal before her; he had leverage over her, her blood. Sasuke and Kagome have a blood line trait and the same blood. He had contact with Sasuke's blood and when Kagome actived the sharingan-he was able to suppress it with his contact the next time it happens he'll have this curse seal to suppress her. As I an guessing if she is too awaken in the heat of battle she'll be under siege by the curse mark and the use of her sharingan is…a caution."**

**Lym'ta looked down to her turning and growling she punched against the tree causing it to fall over. She turned away crossing her arms annoyed looking to the sky as they heard Kagome stir. Her eyes fluttered open as the curse mark grew against her. She fought it off gripped the dirt she whispered, "We need to get to the tower…."**

**Miroku called, "Kagome, don't worry about that right now. Worry about yourself alright!"**

**Lym'ta ran to her side, "come on Boss, how are you feeling?"**

**She seemed to be amused by their concern as she lit pink her eyes brightening as she pushed herself to her feet. Coughing lightly she looked up the curse mark slipping out and then back in as Lym'ta turned, "Kagome?"**

**She shook her head to them as Miroku nodded turning towards the tower as they saw over the water way. She looked down to her hands as they clenched and unclenched. Raising her head she coughed lightly then shook her head. She spoke, "on the way to the tower…"**

**Lym'ta continued for her, "there will be enemies and what you do to them won't be so much of a problem."**

**Kagome turned her head to them taking a deep breath turning her head and walking foreword then ran as Miroku followed with Lym'ta. They stood at her sides as Kagome spoke, "I trust you to take me out if I am to lose control, am I clear?"**

"**Crystal."**

**Truth be told they weren't they weren't even sure if they could handle her if she was to lose control. Kagome asked turning to them, "How long have I been out?"**

**Looking down to the ground he turned away, "a day."**

**She skidded to a stop turning to them in surprise, "what!"**

**Lym'ta set a hand to her shoulder smiling, "come on Boss! No big deal!"**

**She turned away gritting her teeth, her planning of the situation had changed completely. She looked foreword for a second as she saw Kabuto walking by himself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she whispered questionably, "Kabuto?"**

**He smiled, "Hey there Kagome, this is embarrassing."**

**Miroku turned away crossing his arms in distaste asking under his breath causing Lym'ta to step on his foot, "for us or you?"**

**Kagome smiled kindly, "you look alright."**

**Kabuto smiled nodding and adding, "You look fine also! And so do your teammates I am sure this was very easy for you."**

**Lym'ta sighed, "Sure…"**

**Before the conversation could continue Miroku cut in pushing Kagome away, "well we should be off thank you very much."**

**He nodded waving as Kagome turned her head for a moment; she stopped causing Miroku to almost run into her yet thanks to Lym'ta pulling him aside they looked at her. Her eyes seemed hurt and hateful as she whispered, "do tell Orochimaru its not going to be so easy to get rid of my brother and I, and Kabuto…when you see Sasuke...if you though him I'll kill you."**

**She smiled at her last words as she saw the shock and rearing evil in his eyes. They left as Miroku stopped running to her side, "Kagome how did you know that?"**

**Lym'ta looked to her incuriously, "you knew it, and I just decided to tell him to clear the air."**

**There was a moment as Miroku turned seeing Kagome didn't kill him because he was surely going to be helping Sasuke in the future yet also later on in the future there would be an evil. Itching her head she turned, "we'll kill him soon enough."**

**She continued foreword running into casual traps and insects some freaking Lym'ta out to an extent of her blowing trees heads off. Kagome looked to the tower, "look we're almost there."**

**There was a curt nod as they headed in. Kagome swung her legs to and from as they headed towards the doorway. She saw the seal and broke the door open. Kagome looked around slowly as her eyes drifted back and forth. She sighed softly as the pink came again. She gripped her neck almost falling to her knees as blood slipped down her lips. She coughed as Miroku and Lym'ta griped her curiously, "Kagome?"**

**She shook her head for them not to worry as they stood. They opened the scroll looking up to the sign. Kagome raised her eyebrows curiously as they jumped back at the smoke appearing. Lym'ta instinctively stepped in front of Kagome when they turned to Kakashi. Lym'ta turned to a corner sighing, "why him? Out of all the people to summon, why him?"**

**Miroku set a hand to her shoulder patting her, "it's alright Lym'ta."**

**Kagome turned looking up to him, he smiled yet she remained black as they stared to each other. She seemed hurt for a moment as she whispered, "I found things out…"**

**He nodded to her curtly, "I know, I've been following your mental train."**

**She whispered then curiously, "then you know about the seal?"**

**He nodded once again as she looked down then looked back up. She winced slightly as she whispered Sasuke's name. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement to him also yet Kagome gripped her arm, "he doesn't have my abilities…its worse for him. My power is stronger because I've witnessed more…I had to kill my best friend to unlock my full sharingan, but it was easier….I mean."**

**Kakashi smiled to her, "it's never easy, I know already Kagome, Sasuke doesn't…"**

**She nodded taking a deep breath as he spoke, "After your fight I shall bring both you and Sasuke to seal the curse mark…"**

**Kagome looked away for a moment then looked back, "my body can handle the strain but there is someone after Sasuke here….more than one."**

**Kakashi listened as Miroku walked foreword Lym'ta behind him refusing to look at Kakashi as Kagome continued, "Kabuto…from his village, the sound, and him…Orochimaru."**

**There was a moment of tension as Kagome looked up her eyes fierce, "I know you know his history but I'll leave it to you to find out the rest and tell me later."**

**She bowed leaving herself causing Lym'ta to chase after her. Miroku stopped his eyes twinkling with conflict as he turned to Kakashi beginning, "her powers extend Sasuke and that worries her. He may be angered or he may end up being a worse target that's why I think he holds back her powers."**

**Kakashi followed him out as Kagome sat out in the area where everyone stood split apart; there weren't so many people there yet. She turned seeing Lee and Neji. She saw Lee was vaguely hurt and Neji was staring at her, his concern made her amused while she stopped nodding to him he gave one back. She turned to Hinata who she sent a gentle look too, she was honestly jealous of her. The way she was, so gentle, it was almost stupid as Kagome saw the Hokage look at her. She stopped looking away covering her neck again. Swallowing she turned to the others who stood crossing their arms nodding curtly. Neji walked towards her, "I saw you before, you looked beaten, what happened."**

"**Well I think it would be nice to start with hello there Kagome."**

**Lym'ta laughed a little from behind the book she had been deprived of reading. Neji looked to her sternly then demanded, "Answer the question."**

"**Only if you promise that if you are given the opportunity you won't fight holding a grudge to Hinata."**

**He snapped to her, "what! You hold a grudge also to your brother."**

**She remained calm to him as she spoke, "I have another reason, he did something to me, as for Hinata her place in the family and who she is, is just an irritation to you. You've been reading up on me but my whole life hasn't been written on paper or reports."**

**Kagome looked to him almost ending to glare at each other. She stopped seeing Miroku stepping foreword in caution yet she calmed him with a hand and soft glance. He nodded turning back and trying to read over Lym'ta's shoulder annoying her to hell. She hated people who read over her shoulder. Kagome stopped as Neji spoke, "I guess I can promise such things."**

**She smiled a little to his attempt at stil sounding tough. Kagome turned her head slowly as she spoke, "I was given a curse seal…by a spy."**

**There was a shock at how she actually hold him as much instead of lieing or anything. Kagome turned shrugging to her bluntness, "you should go converse with your team for the next part of the exam."**

**She turned as he spoke seriously, "you owe me a fight."**

"**I know that."**

**Kagome turned seeing Hinata, she smiled walking foreword. She was looking around frantically and she knew that it would be best if she cleanse her nerves. Miroku of course being as introverted now due to Sango's death remained back. She bowed as Kiba seemed to tense. She smiled to herself, "Naruto is fine."**

**She blushed as Kagome turned mouthing for a moment, "Inuyasha."**

**He raised an eyebrow confused asking suddenly, "huh?"**

**She waved her hands shaking her head turning and walking away. **


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome reached her head swallowing hard. She had done her reading, well sneaking into Lord Hokage's home and reading all files while she was gone. She had known everything and she knew so very well that Kakashi knew. Moving her foot up she threw her kunais at Lym'ta and Miroku. Lym'ta continued to read catching them in-between her fingers while Miroku did also throwing them back at her taking them from Lym'ta. They were obviously bored. Biting her nail she looked to the doorway waiting for Sasuke. Miroku called throwing the kunai at her not to worry yet she ignored him obviously unable to stop it. She stood putting away the kunai and walking towards the room. She sighed wrapping her arms around her waist. She paced back and forth when she heard Lord Hokage call to her. Jumping she turned walking towards him asking kindly, "yes?"

He bent his head, "I hear you know many things and your seal…"

Kagome stopped bowing her head, "I'll be fine."

Anko gave her a frightening look pointing out that she shouldn't even be able to move. Bending her head she whispered softly, "I have the abilities to purify, I am fighting it like a disease with my own immune system. Sasuke has some purification ability, I wouldn't be too worried."

Kakashi sighed to her smiling and outstretching his hand to itch his head, "I guess you are as strong as I heard."

She smiled turning to walk away yet Lord Hokage spoke, "once your brother gets here and he fights and then you, we'll seal it up. Alright?"

She nodded turning back and continuing foreword. Running her hand over her mark she looked to them once more before turning. Looking to Neji she saw he was sitting calmly speaking to the others. Kagome turned back slowly when she saw Miroku looked to the lack of wind tunnel in his hand distantly. Walking over she sat next to him taking his hand smiling, "when we get home, I'll try and wish her back, all of them."

He turned to her then reached to hug her while Lym'ta looked to the two smiling. She lay back on the ground reading speaking, "Kagome, how did your friends die?"

She stopped taking a calming breath as Miroku began, "there was a battle, and we killed all his minions, this evil. Yet when we fought him we weren't so lucky."

Kagome bent her head smiling a little, "Inuyasha…he was a friend, someone I loved very much. He was changed during the battle to defend himself. He was changed into a monster, he was unstoppable him evil, the darkness in him was too much. Even I couldn't stop it. He ran after us and he killed…many people, I was the only who could stop him."

Miroku inserted, "realize this was right after Kagome found out the truth of herself and her abilities. She changed into the sharingan that was only at 1 yet when she fought it slowly evolved and then continued until she was forced to kill Inuyasha and then she was with a fully evolved sharingan. Sadly she had witnessed the death of Sango right after. I was fighting off all the hordes of demons I didn't see her."

She took a deep breath shaking her head, "I worked with Miroku our spirit energy combined we killed him. We were wounded when we came but that was solved after a while."

Kagome turned her head, "I don't know everything about my path but I get visions and they effect me. They happen to come through and everything and suddenly I am finding things. I just get these memories. But yeah….I left behind Shippo and Inuyasha."

Lym'ta looked around calmly, "if we fight there won't be enough people we might end up fighting each other."

Kagome pulsed looking around slowly. She swallowed hard nodding to her, "only 2 of us, who knows what well, happen. Lym'ta gritted her teeth; she knew already that she was no match for either of them. She could delay her death for a little bit but to be honest she wouldn't beat them. She was hardly a ninja in combat she was more like stealth. Kagome heard the doorways open and jumped to her feet. She looked seeing Naruto walk in with Sasuke and Sakura behind them. She ran foreword calling to her brother. He turned to her a look of relief on her face. She jumped onto him her arms wrapped around him tightly as she whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

He nodded, "and I'm glad you're alright."

Naruto stood for a moment mumbling something while Sakura smiled lightly. She saw that the seal was beating in and out. Kagome took her brother's hand a energy transferring without him noticing to fight the effects. Kagome put her hands together turning, "and I'm glad you're both okay too. Thank you so much for looking after Sasuke. Really both of you thank you."

Sasuke blushed a little turning with a grunt when Kabuto came in. She walked towards him as everyone gathered. Kabuto stared at her his team mates by his side. He smirked a little, "thanks for the lunch."

She narrowed her eyes not to make small talk. Turning her head she glanced back shortly. Her hands on her hips she saw Neji and then noticed he was listening. Turning back she whispered, "you know, when I made your lunch I made it extra special."

Kagome swung her arm her so it was inches from his neck. He jumped back as she smirked to him. She turned from him yet eyed him with a threatening look, "watch yourself Kabuto, karma is a bitch."

She bent to Miroku and Lym'ta helping them up as he headed towards the group. Neji walked towards her and his team as they stood beside each other. Kagome turned, "You were listening to my soap opera?"

She chuckled a little turning as he spoke, "you know my story, I should know yours."

Kagome shook her head when he added, "And I saw your display with him, I wonder what that could be about."

She turned, "Don't be noisy Neji girls don't like that attribute."

She continued standing beside Naruto turning to her brother and seeing Sakura worried look. She stated, "don't worry too much about it Sakura."

She nodded quickly trying too yet when she turned she began to fidget. Kagome stopped as she listened awaiting further instructions and what would happen next. Looking around she saw that all the rookies were still there and everything was turning out. She took a step then saw that there were about 21 not counting her. She narrowed her eyes to Kabuto seeing the frantic look in his eyes worrying of the food along with his team mates. Swallowing her turned back smirking a bit overly happy that she could instill fear in him.

Shaking her head at his stupidity she looked back to her team mates. She shut her eyes trying to think it over of what would happen. A little jumpy she turned to Naruto smiling, "awesome job Naruto."

He stopped to look at her confused with the out of blue compliment. He still smiled to her turning back hearing Anko congratulate everyone yet eye the two siblings. She turned away carefully.

((A/N: sorry its so short and not so wonderful Now this is the final pairings no more votes please!

Kagome and Neji: 36

Shikamaru and Kagome: 6

Kagome and Gaara: 5

Kagome and Naruto: 8

Kabuto and Kagome: 4

Kagome and Kiba: 5

So yeah Neji is the winner enjoy! And I am currently putting in a new story with a Naruto and Kagome pairing called In the Context of My Heart! Check it out!))


	17. Chapter 17

**Kagome had a smirk on her face as she listened to Anko. She turned for a second to Sasuke and saw he was looking back her yet he was experiencing pain. She looked away clenching her fists. She loved her brother but he was in pain. He though wouldn't allow her to stop him, most likely if it came down to it he would fight her. As cruel as it would sound, taking a deep breath she looked up to the sky. Swallowing she shook her head then looked to the people she was trying to contemplate the battles that would occur with everyone while Anko spoke. The Hokage then declares the start of the Third Exam, but first he explains the true purpose of the exam. **

**Kagome shot up her head as she furrowed her eyebrows. He began carefully not to overwhelm them yet it couldn't be helped, "The Chuunin exam is completed with participations from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection exam."**

**She glanced to Neji for a moment that turned back to her then turned away. She looked to the ground then turned to Kabuto her eyes turning fierce as he took a moment. She gritted her teeth swallowing and turning back. She sighed rubbing the side of her lip. She turned as Lord Hokage continued, "the exam does choose who is of Chuunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them."**

**Kiba suddenly asked why they are risking their lives. Kagome took a deep breath looking to the ceiling avoiding eye contact with any body. She shook her head for a moment. The Hokage explains eyeing her that a country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity. The Hokage then prepares to explain what's involved with the Third Exam. Gekkou Hayate, the judge, asks permission to explain the rules.**

**Kagome looked to him as he spoke that they needed to fight because there were still way too many. She shifted her head flashing her eyes. He continued speaking saying they will have an unexpected fight to cut their number in half. They weren't also allowed to take a rest because the match will start in a moment. The referee also said that whoever wants to quit, they should quit now. Just then, Kabuto raised his hand and said he will quit. Everyone stopped shocked especially Naruto who asked why and beleive it but Kabuto explained his body cannot take it anymore and since the first part of exam, his right ear wasn't functioning well. But Hokage was beginning to suspect whats up with Kabuto. He then ordered one of his members to look at Kabuto's profiles and found he was taken by one of the medic during the time of war, he was from the opponents. Kagome turned to Kabuto who was leaving yet Miroku grabbed her shoulder. Lym'ta whispered from the back for her not to worry. She asked incredously, "How can I not worry?"**

**Miroku bent his head, "Your seal well react if you get angry turn back Kagome."**

**Lym'ta nodded ushering her on as they jumped back to their feet to listen. Naruto turned to her confused as Sasuke whispered, "what do you know?"**

**She shook her head as Sakura stood unsure of Sasuke or Kagome continuing. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as the screen began to move. She stopped her heart quenching as Sasuke shouted suddenly, "you have to be kidding me!"**

**Kakashi and the others froze as everyone else turned to the two. Naruto looked to the two others slowly. Kagome shook slowly, "you…Lord Hokage you are going to let me fight my big brother!"**

**Everyone froze at that as Kagome staggered back a little Miroku and Lym'ta holding her firmly as Sasuke turned. Kagome bent her head a little confused. Everyone to called to move to the stands as Kagome swallowed hard. Kakashi walked towards them calling them together. They looked at each other as Kakashi spoke, "don't use your sharingan…if you do and the seal takes over, we'll have to act."**

**Kagome looked to Sasuke as they looked to him. He spoke, "you can't be serious that we still have to fight."**

**Swallowing shakily she spoke, "my spirit energy held them back, don't worry but…"**

**He shook his head taking a deep breath putting a hand on there shoulders. They looked to him as he left. Kagome looked to her brother. They wrapped themselves in a hug as Sakura whispered, "How can they be so cruel to really let them fight each other."**

**Lym'ta sitting on the edge of the railing leaned foreword, "this is big, who are we going to fight at this rate huh!"**

**Miroku put a hand under his chin then looked up. He spoke to her calmly, "I am guessing one of us or someone else is going to be allowed to the next ground under not having the chance to fight."**

**Kagome took a deep breath when suddenly they turned away from each other. Naruto narrowed his eyes turning to Kakashi, "what's going to happen? I mean who's stronger Kagome or Sasuke?"**

**Neji leaned foreword his arms crossed as Kagome and Sasuke stood not facing each other. Hayate took a deep breath, "the battle begins now!"**

**Kagome and Sasuke turned simultaneously running at each other. Sasuke threw out his kunai as she dodged it appearing in the sky. She threw down at him the shuriken blowing the kunai back with her fire. Standing still she landed calmly eyeing around. Sasuke appeared behind her yet as he kicked her it turned out to be a substitution jutsu. She appeared behind him kicking him to the side. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Don't hold back…"**

**Though she spoke to herself those words she couldn't help but differentiae. Sasuke jumped up turning to her and running towards her. They through punches dodging and sending there own at each other. He stopped kicking down at her feet yet she jumped up suddenly seeing he was in the sky. She stopped being kicked to the ground yet as she made contact and the smoke cleared it showed to be a substitution once again. She stood firm behind him a kunai to his neck. She froze unable to speak as he turned to her easily moving to kick her yet she pressed down at his leg moving back. Pressing her hands together they both moved to create Doppler gangers. Extending her arm she challenged him. He followed against her while she smirked slowly. They ran at each other occasional pops for smoke occurring until the two where standing opposite of each other narrowed eyes. Kagome moved her hand back whispering an apology. As her hand began to glow, Kakashi jumped speaking, "she's already mastered how to use her energy."**

**Miroku glanced to him, "did you think we could do nothing? They are in there own world right now you know...they are having enough trouble trying to convince themselves to fight full power."**

**Naruto yelled to the Hokage, "this isn't fair you know!"**

**Sakura reached out calling to him to calm down yet he growled to the fighting. They were out of breath and staggering trying to fight yet not seriously hurt each other. Kagome put her hand up as the ball lit yet she furrowed her eyebrows in and out almost to dare herself to do it. She ran towards him quickly skidding at his feet. He jumped up to land with his heel yet she moved out of the way spinning at his knees. She sighed as she jumped. Lym'ta shrugged leaning back glancing to Neji who was stirring and the others. She spoke, "Kagome is holding back big time, she could really actually beat Sasuke with one hit but of course we know why she isn't."**

**Lee asked suddenly, "holding back?"**

**Sakura nodded confidently for sure as Kakashi spoke slowly, "they both are I think but Kagome mostly."**

**For a moment Lord Hokage stopped the fight causing everyone to turn. Kagome stopped she was standing over Sasuke with her hand glowing and her eyes flashing dangerously. She was about to slip and he knew he would stop it. Sighing he stood, "this battle is over, I call it in both of your favors."**

**Everyone stopped shocked as they asked, "you can't do that! Its favoring!"**

"**They have proved themselves enough! I allow it and if anything I feel they would win almost any other battle I put them in."**

**There was a moment as no rebuttal came. Kagome glanced around seeing Neji nod to her. She nodded back as she smiled to Naruto and the others. Naruto exclaimed how lucky they were as Kagome turned once again to the Sand, he had a look. A frightening look, he was craving blood. Kagome turned as Kakashi appeared he looked to them and ushered them to follow. Kagome glanced to the others then followed. Miroku and Lym'ta looked to each other for a moment as Lym'ta sighed when Naruto asked where they were going. Flipping out her book she hoped she wouldn't slip up. Gritting her teeth she felt Miroku press a hand to her shoulder to calm he when it spoke on the screen, his name against a sound ninja. Kagome stopped turning as Miroku calmed his team mates jumping over the railing smirking, "sorry about your team mate."**

"**Oh don't worry so much about it, worry about yourself."**

**((yeah so I changed up two battles I know but I just felt like it lol I hope I got you guys rattled and I forgot the name of this guy sorry!))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kagome and Sasuke looked to each other as she sensed that Sasuke was a bit scorned. She placed her hand to her arm looking to the ground then to him. She asked slowly, "you're mad?"**

**He jumped then turned away muttering a no while Kakashi turned to the two siblings. He looked to the circle as he called Sasuke in first. Kagome stood back as she waited while Kakashi began carefully with the hand symbols. There was a light causing Kagome to wince yet then he began to scream. Kagome shifted forward worried for her brother yet then it was over. She watched worried as Kakashi explained the seal's attachment to our emotional state. Sasuke fell unconscious as Kagome ran over holding him. Kakashi moved him to the side as he told Kagome to take her outer shirt off to which she did. Sitting she shut her eyes taking a deep breath. Instantly he whispered, "Deep breath."**

**She took one yet then she felt the sharpest pain in her neck. Her lips parted shocked as a light came she screamed out loudly shaking then falling to the ground with a thud. He stepped back with a sigh looking to the two itching the back of his head. Turning away he thought he heard something then suddenly jumped as Orochimaru walked foreword a smirk planted on his face as he glanced to the two people, "to think you can now perform a curse seal."**

**Kakashi jumped turning his head quickly stopping as he smirked, "After all this time, all the fighting and everything with me and them you got what you wanted in the end, the sharingan in your left eye. I too want the Uchiha blood line limit too Kakashi."**

**Miroku crossed his arms smirking to the man, "I'll end this fast to prove some things to both you and everyone else."**

**He moved his leg back his arms up in a boxing move. The sound ninja smirked to him as he quickly ran at him appearing behind him and kicking him foreword. He appeared to the side through kunai and then appeared in front of him kicking him towards the kunai only to have him duck to the ground then jump over. Standing there he turned to the ninja smirking, his hands quickly began to glow as he narrowed his eyes trying to see what it was. He attempted to recollect his thoughts when he heard Lym'ta yelled, "Watch out for his hands Miroku! It's another blood line trait!"**

**He took a deep breath thanking Lym'ta under his breath and finally thankful for how much she read and learned about other ninjas here. He ran towards the ninja quickly skidding to the side yet he was surprised to see him behind them. Stopping he felt the hand on his back. Turning his leg made contact with the ninja's neck when he slid away crawling on the ground. Miroku fell he was almost paralyzed. He gritted his teeth to move reaching for a kunai from his holster the other ninja following.**

**They stared at each other momentarily then threw it. They were both incapable of moving as the kunai slid across their cheeks. Pushing himself to his feet Miroku turned to the other guy as they ran at each other their energy flaring while Lym'ta screamed out, "Miroku!"**

**It was too much energy, Lym'ta could see it, she was sure that with that energy they were both done for. Looking around she was silently wishing that Kagome was here, with there powers combined they could at least heal if necessary but damn it she wasn't! He looked back as everyone seemed to lean foreword. Naruto and Sakura called out to them as Lym'ta turned away covering her face just as a loud boom came and the wall echoed with the sound of debris and contact to human flesh. Hayate walked foreword looking to the two suddenly, "it's a draw, neither progress."**

**Lym'ta jumped down as Naruto and Sakura followed. They looked to Miroku suddenly bending down. He was unconscious; the stretcher continued out as sighing softly she helped him to lay down. Sakura asked softly, "is he okay?"**

**Lym'ta turned nodding carefully seeing blood from his head then turned to the other man, he seemed out cold and or worse dead. Swallowing hard she turned to Miroku and whispered, "what the hell, why couldn't you beat him?'**

**She lifted his head as the stretcher came towards him. As they lifted him she saw a curse mark. She stopped them running next to Miroku moving the hair. Her lips twitched as she whispered, "holy shit…"**

**He tried to figure it out but then she lifted her hand to her neck. Cursing she turned to Naruto and Sakura who looked to her concerned. Kakashi suddenly appeared raising a concerned eyebrow. She shook her head as she looked to Miroku. She stuttered to herself, "our connection."**

**They returned to the stands as Lym'ta sat away from the ground her back to the wall and one leg bent up and the other sprawled out. Naruto and Sakura watched from afar as they wondered why she was sitting away from them. She covered her neck with the scarf swallowing hard shaking her head once again. Leaning her head down she whispered, "Shit…now that Kagome has the seal we should too and that means that moment Miroku was paralyzed and that moment we were experiencing the sealing,"**

**She put her head down shaking her head quickly then shook her head noticing that Naruto and the others were looking at her. She raised her collar swallowing hard and looking foreword whispering confident words and reading trying to forget about things while the next battle was called out. **

**There was a moment as the screen stated followed by Hayate's voice, "Zaku Abumi verses Aburame Shino."**

**Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as the battle continued. He remembered what Orochimaru spoke while Shino and Zaku began the battle. Orochimaru had spoken to him, "Sasuke and Kagome is the trigger to my master plan, and you see I am the leader of the Sound Ninja Village. These two children are avengers, and the seal of your works on will so it's pretty much useless. They well come seek me for power even if it is evil to avenge their family. They'll be consumed."**

**He smirked as Kakashi begins to form chidori in his hand. He spoke threatening words yet Orochimaru simply turned to leave with a grin obviously sure that the two well come look for him themselves. Kakashi stopped almost surprised by his own actions. He whispered that he was foolish turning to the children and picking them both up to bring them to the infirmary. Stopping suddenly he turned to Lym'ta who refused to look around and then back to the fight. He was surprised to see Zaku on the stretcher with holes in his arms; he looked to Shino noticing that he was the successor to the clan that controlled kikai bugs. Sakura seemed chilled at the thought while he turned to see Kagome walking up the stairs. She had her hands in her pockets and her eyes shut to think. **

**He was surprised that she was already able to walk and then he was almost worried that Sasuke was left alone yet Kagome glanced to him a little icily then looked back her eyes halfway open looking to the ground. She stood in front of Lym'ta one leg bent foreword while Lym'ta looked up to her. She whispered something he didn't get yet caused the girl to jump. She continued to walk towards them past some people. Taking a deep breath she called, "Miroku is with Sasuke…it won't be a problem. Thank you Kakashi."**

**He nodded to her reassuringly yet saw she was a bit more morbid. Turning she walked towards Lym'ta her eyes scanning over Neji who looked to her also before she made her way sitting down next to Lym'ta crossing her legs running her hand through her hair and turning to her, " Miroku is fine, I healed him and he's watching Sasuke, the seal on your neck should go away. I want to apologize especially to Miroku; the ninja he fought is dead…"**

**Lym'ta jumped putting her hand to her head, "now I need to fight."**

**Kagome nodded curtly then raised her head swallowing hard, "it's not good…"**

"**Someone is just going to be allowed foreword to make the fights equal in the end."**

**Lym'ta silently wished it was her yet then again thinking of fighting Kagome kind of scared her. Neji walked towards them as Kagome turned her head up to him. He spoke calmly, "your seal? Is it sealed?"**

**Kagome nodded turning away, "thank you for your concern."**

**He seemed surprised by her different behavior, "what happened with you?"**

**Kagome looked to the ground as Lym'ta looked to the two yet Kagome stood allowing him to follow. They walked to the wall as she leaned foreword to the next fight about to occur. It read Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankurou. They moved down as Kagome turned to Neji, "my brother is angered with me…"**

**He stopped, "why?"**

"**Because I almost beat him"**

"**I'd be scorned it my little sister was able to beat me also, its male pride."**

**She almost laughed as the match began and turned to him. Her hands on her waist she spoke, "there is a danger coming towards us do be aware, and you have a promise to uphold."**

**She put out her finger for him to promise her once again to keep the first promise. He looked to it then glanced to the beginning fight bending his head he smirked a little wrapping his finger around hers nodding, "Alright."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kagome tilted her head as she leaned on the railing. She glanced back to the semi worried Lym'ta then looked away. She pressed her hands together in a silent prayer as they continued on beginning the battle making cocky promises to one another of the swiftness of the battle. Kagome smiled lightly to herself then turned her head slowly away. She wasn't in any mood to watch the matches and she knew Lym'ta wasn't in any mood to talk about anything. She looked to Kakashi and knew all conversation would be different and all conversation wit h Naruto or Sakura would sometime come to the idea of Sasuke. She was in no mood to think of it at all. Sitting down she turned to see Neji eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. She shook her head for him not to worry and focus on the battle at hand. **

**To begin Kankuro removes the enormous bundle on his back but Misumi doesn't waste any time. He strikes Kankuro with his arm but Kankuro blocks it with his wrist. Occupying one of his arms, Misumi wraps his entire body around Kankuro, imobolizing him. Misumi tells Kankuro that he can take his joints off their hinges and use his chakra to loosen his body. Misumi has one of his arms wrapped right around Kankuro's neck. He threatens to strangle Kankuro until his neck breaks if he doesn't give up and surrender. It seems as though Misumi is in the upperhand of the battle but Kankuro seems nonplussed by it all. Misumi continues to strangle him until Kankuro's neck snaps. Everyone is stunned, it seems that Misumi has won. However right at that moment, Kankuro's head swirls back in place facing Misumi and in shock Misumi sees that it isn't Kankuro at all but instead a marionette. "Kankuro" declares that it's his turn,and marionette reveals itself wrapping it's arms around Misumi. Suddenly emerging from the bundle of bandages is the real Kankuro. Strings attached to the marionette are what Kankuro used to control the puppet. Chakra flows from from his hand along the strings to control his puppet "Karasu". Karasu begins squeezing Misumi, Misumi struggles in it's grip then declares that he gives up, but Kankuro merely replies that he can become softer if he breaks his bones and proceeds in doing so. **

**Kagome turned away in slight disgust of the image while Lym'ta seemed to be sleeping. She turned with a sigh biting her nail. She attempted to do the math of what would happen if they were to fight and who Lym'ta would fight. Turning her head she itched her neck barely looking to the ceiling. She hears Naruto complain about it being unfair while Sakura explained the jutsu to him. Standing she slid her feet over the ledge looking down to the ground. **

**Coming back to the fighting area, they are about to announced the fourth match. As the names appear on the screen it reads: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. Both girls are shocked to see that they are facing each other. The fight begins and Sakura starts off the match charging towards Ino with a kick, but Ino dodges. Sakura goes into offense but Ino manages to block all her attacks. Sakura throws three kunai at Ino, but Ino dodges them and throws one of the kunai back at one of them to stop it from coming. Sakura then again proceeds with another attack. Naruto watches pleased to see that Sakura is at an advantage, but Shikamaru tells him he's an idiot. Neji tells Naruto that they're female kunoichi after all, saying that their physical combat skills are lower than normal. TenTen begs to differ saying that it's not because their kunoichi. They're just going soft on each other. She tells Naruto that sex doesn't matter in battle.**

**Kagome seemed totally uncaring of the battle as she looked up. She knew it was insensitive to care especially when it was a person from Sasuke's group but what was she to do? Her relationship with them was not so much existent. She was friends with Naruto as a child but things change overtime. **

**Back to the fight, both girls were panting staring at each other. They were friends before of what Kagome could think of and it seemed for a moment when she looked to them that they were remembering that time and using it as fuel for them to fight each other. Turning her head away she whispered some soft words of encouragement to them. Sakura charges and Ino once more, they continue to fight, Ino manages to jab Sakura in the stomach. Now gaining her chance, Ino starts to throw a final punch at Sakura, but just as she starts to land her blow, and image of a younger Sakura appears in her head and she stops her punch in mid air confusing everyone but Sakura. The two pauses and Sakura thinks back to when they were younger. No one else seems to understand while Kagome turns to Lym'ta, "are you angry with me?"**

**Lym'ta shook her head, "Never boss, don't worry about it alright."**

**She turned away slowly then whispered, "You're scared."**

"**Yeah…I guess you can say that."**

**She looked back once more before bending her head in a small smile. She took a deep breath then looked up to the two girls. They were talking and insulting one another they were suddenly facing each other and then Ino chopped her hair off confusing and shocking many people. There was a long line of hair and as she attempted to due a mind transfer it showed instead that it was a chain. Sakura was stuck to the ground and then soon she was in a mind transfer jutsu ready to give up. Lym'ta leaned forward sitting beside Kagome, "well there that goes…"**

**Naruto though suddenly screamed out her name and why she shouldn't stop. Turning her head Kagome smiled remembering why she was his friend again. Suddenly jumping to her feet Lym'ta cheered also causing Kagome to jump and almost become thankful that she was back to normal. Instantly as it continued Kagome turned seeing that it was down to the last moment there last fists. Lym'ta stopped glancing to the two waiting for who would get up first yet no one made an avail to move declaring the match. **

**Kakashi and Aburamei moved down picking up the twos girls while Kagome turned to see them lying against the wall. She turned to Lym'ta who was fidgeting and yet as she reached her hand out to comfort her Lym'ta jumped, "choose my name! Come on! Pick it!"**

**Everyone turned to her while Kagome covered her face laughing under her breath. She turned her head away and smiled as they turned awaiting the next match to be called. Kagome turned to Neji and smiled waving to him as he turned away quickly. She turned her head back taking a deep breath looking up to the sky. She took a deep breath then saw that it was Temari verses TenTen. Kagome seemed on edge while Lym'ta seemed relived not to have to fight a Sand Village though there was one left.**

**Turning her head she saw TenTen head out and she seemed pumped. Neji seemed to slowly separate himself from the others while Kagome stood partially in the middle. She asked, "Do you trust in her ability?"**

**He gave a curt nod, "yes, Tenten is strong but as you can see from the Sand shinobi I doubt that she'll be a challenge no matter this girl's jutsu."**

**Kagome turned to him, "you don't sound too happy about it and you don't sound as energetic as the rest of your team mates."**

**He turned to his team mates who continued to cheer for her with an embarrassed look. Kagome turned away smiling a little as they called the match to a start.**

**((Okay I'll be updating shortly later but I've been losing the jazz so it'll probably turn into 2 a day updating and as for my Context of my heart story I want to clarify that I well be using most of your characters since I just love them so much and can't choose! I may be using some as Jounins or an alliance team with Kagome's undercover for her and everything if you get my drift))**


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome took a deep breath as she shook the thoughts from her head. She watched as the match continued, Tenten was losing but she seemed not to understand why. Turning her head away she took a moment to calm herself, she wouldn't allow herself to get jittery. Lyn'ta on the other hand continued cheering for Tenten with the rest of her team but soon enough the match had ended and as Tenten fell Temari had reached her fan out and allowed her to land right on it cracking her back in doing so. Covering her mouth she saw Lee run down to catch the girl.

Turning Kagome saw Neji furrow his eyebrows yet no apparent emotion shown. She turned to Lym'ta who was calculating on the inside of her book who was left and the probability of her being with either of them. Kagome bent down to her side, "you have a chance of not fighting at all you know Lym'ta..."

She nodded to Kagome almost just to have her stop talking but then she spoke, "but if I don't then I'm trying to figure out my chances of fighting you."

"Excuse me?"

Just then they were cut short in hearing Neji call out in strain, "Lee no!"

Kagome stopped just as he ran to kick the girl. Lym'ta took direction without needing to hear Kagome by stopping the fight by making everyone think they were once again in the forest. Kagome stood walking foreword, "enough sniveling!"

Neji seemed to sigh as Gai walked foreword, "she's right!"

Kagome took a moment looking to them as Kakashi sighed for a moment, "all this reckless behavior and Sasuke is going to blame me for anything that happens to her."

Kagome turned just as Gaara insulted the two. Lym'ta shook her head walking back, "I'm not sticking my nose any further into this Boss."

She gave her a pat on the back jumping back up to the stands, "gotcha."

They stood as just then Naruto and Lee fought over who was going to be called next they continued verbally assaulting the room. Kagome sat down tiredly. She looked to her hand carefully and saw that she was shaking. Pressing the hand into her other she pressed it against her stomach and leaned over cradling it as if it was a doll. Muttering to herself to get control of her body she glanced to Lym'ta who was struggling to sit still yet she pressed her palm to her knee and shook with excitement or fear she couldn't tell.

The next fight was called for Shikamaru and Kin to whom she recognized as the sound shinobi. Leaning over the railing she watched filled with anticipation. Kagome turned her head carefully to Sakura who was just waking up from her match. Smiling she turned back to the lazy man and the girl. He stated troublesomely, "man I have to fight a girl? What a drag."

"Yeah you keep thinking that little man."

Kagome turned her head to the fight with an annoyed look yet then as they slowly began she saw Miroku standing at the doorway. Turning her head to Lym'ta she seemed to be more worried about the book she was reading which was just fine with her. She walked down the stairs carefully as they whispered so no one would hear, "what?"

"Kagome, its Sasuke, I think we have a problem."

She quirked up her eyebrow repeating the word confused, "problem? Excuse me?"

He took a moment as he stated, "I took out a scared sutra to bless him and right when it touched him it was burnt to shreds, the curse mark is doing something to him and if its doing it to him its doing it to you. This vengeance is getting to your core."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows asking as she looked away back to the fight seeing Shikamaru was losing. She asked, "But the seal is under control correct?"

"Yes but…"

She stopped him as he saw Lym'ta was looking to him, he waved to diminish her worries and concerns while she nodded. He turned back to her his voice raising slightly yet then returning into a small raspy whisper, "Kagome are you willing to risk turning into the very thing you are trying to kill."

Turning to him she whispered," that doesn't matter to me Miroku, I am here to get the revenge for my family."

There was a moment as he moved to punch her yet she caught his punch, a light from a burning sutra was shown in his hand as her eyes glowed with the flames. She turned seeing the match was over and swallowed hard. She voiced carefully staring at him, "I don't need a lecture just look after Sasuke, please."

"Kagome I promised to help you and I shall do so, including to help you protect you from yourself."

She turned taking a moment then continued up the stairs as he walked away. She watched as the match was called to Naruto. He jumped over the railing obviously pumped. Lym'ta asked, "What was that all about you seemed to be arguing Boss."

She shook her head, "don't worry about it Lym'ta."

She shrugged unsure to believe her to then sigh looking away. Taking a moment she watched as the match began to Naruto. Kiba bent himself into a animalistic movement muttering in a warped voice, "Beast Mimicry."

He ran at Naruto with incomprehensible speed his elbow planted into his chest sending him back, Sakura continued to cheer as Kagome took a moment she called over, "Naruto! Get your ass up off the ground."

Everyone turned as Kakashi sighed to her antics. He turned away simply and then looked back as Naruto laied there. Lym'ta jumped, "come on!"

After what seemed to be forever she saw him move to his feet. He smirked slowly, "is that all you got? You have a better chance of sending that puppy in to fight for you."

Kagome almost fainted out of thanks to him getting up and sending them into such a shock. Turning her head she whispered softly, "Come on now."

Just then Kiba pulled out some smoke grenades throwing them causing a smoke screen then allowing Akamaru into the smoke. They heard loud screams and rips. Lym'ta furrowed her eyebrows muttering some incoherent words while Kagome turned her head and reached her hand out gripping the metal. Kagome bent her body seeing the smoke dissipate with Naruto on the ground and Akamaru sitting next to him barking. As he continued he saw the dog run towards Kiba but instead bite him. Everyone gasped as Lym'ta cheered, "Yeah! That's how it's done!"

Kagome turned her head a little surprised by the sudden fix of energy. Suddenly it showed Naruto there jumping back, "gross."

Kagome whispered annoyed, "why did you bite him?"

Kiba looked around suddenly, "where's Akamaru!"

Suddenly it showed another clone holding Akamaru in his hands laughing. Kiba growled to the disposition as he took out two pills popping one into Akamaru's mouth and the another into his own, "now its time to get serious, I suggest you let go of Akamaru Naruto."

Choji voiced through the crowd, "food pills…"

Shikamaru turned, "what is that?"

"It's a pill that allows soldiers to fight for 3 days and 3 nights nonstop, its high in protein but after using it the person is completely drained."

Just then as Naruto began to question about it Akamaru was turned into a Kiba clone. Lym'ta jumped, "damn it!"

"Beast Mimicry, here we go Naruto!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Kagome sat in the hospital room. She placed her hand on Sasuke's carefully whispering softly for him to not worry and it'd be okay. She was sorry to say the least that she could not be there with Lym'ta to watch him but she told Sakura to tell him that she knew he'd win and she was worried a little about her brother. She hissed at her lies to people, she was guarding and making sure that Sasuke was going to be okay. It would never be the same their relationship, everything had changed so much.**

**She turned her head seeing the doctors pass the doorway. Every time she saw one pass she'd tense up since she told Miroku to go guard the fight and play adult incase Lym'ta got a little too excited. She took a moment laying her head on her brother's chest, "When we were little you told Itachi that you would be a police officer just like he was…and now all you seem to think about for the future is being an avenger. Well I'm here now, maybe brother-I can be the avenger and you can go and instill some real justice in this world."**

**Before she knew it she was choking out tears. She whispered as she remembered how they got along so well, all of them. She whispered as she moved the hair from his face smiling she turned whispering, "You and him were so close he always listened to you and you both were so great especially to me. I loved you both very much but when I was sleeping and I felt him come into my room than leave and then I heard screaming and running and…why am I talking about this? I-I don't know what to do…"**

**Swallowing hard she stared at her brother softly pressing her lips to his hand standing up. She was hoping to make it to the final highlights of the battle but she was scared to leave him. She heard a voice suddenly and turned her head jumping to see Miroku already there. He pointed to his temple and set his hands on her shoulders, "Did you forget out link already? And now Kagome it looks like you've been crying, what's wrong?"**

**He took out a handkerchief wiping away the residue to tears while her eyes remained swollen slightly. She shook her head brushing away the handkerchief, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."**

**He shook his head to her wrapping his arms around the girl who he had come to seen as a little sister, "Don't you cry anymore now alright, you have too many people who'd worry about you. You have no more reasons to cry now do you?"**

**She stopped and turned away, she felt childish yet he ushered her out of the room calling that she needed the handkerchief more than he did and for her to hurry to see Naruto fight. She walked down the hallway sniffing back tears and wiping the rest away. She walked towards the door leaning on the frame casually watching as Naruto slammed Kiba's head into the ground. She felt suddenly relieved that at least someone out there had the ability to keep it up as for Sakura she was glad Sasuke had a level headed friend. Naruto ran towards the stairs stopping as he saw her yet she waved speaking some congratulations and pointing for him to continue up as everyone was waiting for him. He smiled brightly running up while she swallowed. She sashayed to the side seeing as the medic was making their way through. **

**Between sniffs she sat on the stairway slowly taking a moment, she saw as they cleaned up the mess and spoke. Swallowing hard she threw her head back to take a deep breath, she felt Hinata pass her and run to Kiba. Backing up she turned to see Neji walking towards her concerned, "What's wrong?"**

**She turned jumping suddenly gripping the cloth and glancing to Lym'ta who was leaning on the railing looking down to the tiled floor, "Nothing, don't worry about me you have a fight you should worry about yourself."**

**He shifted his head thoughtfully speaking, "I am the least of your worries, now tell me what is wrong with you? Who hurt you?"**

**She jumped as she whispered repeating what he said, "Who hurt me?"**

**He nodded to her momentarily while she whispered, "he…never mind Neji you remember the promise you made me."**

**He nodded sighing and putting his hand to his waist leaning back, "I remember, but what if I break it? What if I forget or lose control?"**

**His attempt of challenging her made her laugh slightly while she turned to him smiling suddenly instead of crying. She spoke softly, "You said you were strong and you could control yourself, prove that-but if you break it…I don't think I can trust you. Just think of someone you treasure."**

**She seemed saddened suddenly when he defended now seriously, "Someone I treasure, there is no such thing for me anymore and don't worry I won't disappoint you."**

**Instantly they called for the next match. Everyone turned casually while Kagome leaned her back against the wall with a distasteful look. They called for Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. Kagome jumped seeing Hinata and Neji also. As they walked to the middle Kagome reached her hand out to him, he turned to her slowly as she whispered her eyes pleading, "Please, don't hurt me…"**

**He turned back to Hinata and took a deep breath smirking a little, "Don't worry about it."**

**He continued while she stopped stepping back. Turning her head she saw Kakashi looking to her and Lym'ta also. She seemed oddly serious as she walked towards her. Kagome walked up the stairs watching as they spoke. She asked, "What's with the look?"**

"**Talk to me Kagome…you like this guy don't you? More than friends…he's dangerous."**

**She took a deep breath her head falling as she whispered, "Yes….but I am asking for his control in this battle and I guess I need someone in my life who has a little of that."**

**She leaned foreword smiling, "Lets go."**

**Neji spoke calmly, "I didn't think I'd have to fight you Hinata."**

"**Neither did I, brother," she responded meekly. **

**Sakura seemed to jump as that while everyone listened into their explanation of the family lineage and how they were more cousins. Somehow it got to the family feud to which she was surprised they didn't know about. Leaning foreword she ignored them trying to focus mainly on what was happening at hand. Neji spoke as he glanced to the side, "I have a promise to keep to someone…I treasure."**

**Kagome jumped suddenly then stopped releasing a breath seeing him glancing to her. She smiled softly, "Show me Neji, I have faith in you."**

**She pressed her hands together softly; she though felt that the rivalry would rear its ugly head. Listening for a moment she heard him speak of her ways of compassion and harmony and she should give up. She disliked or down right hated this side of him, why was he being this way to her for the way she was born or the way she was raised. Was it a burden to be born in the main branch of a family? Either way weren't they family? She repeated to herself the word "family" then looked to Kakashi who turned to her with a reassuring smile. She saw Naruto paying attention and shouting to Neji in disregard of what he continued to say. She smiled to herself as she saw the match finally come to a start thanks to her calling, "Neji…"**

**He glanced to her and then saw Hinata prepare herself and run foreword.**

**Lym'ta sighed yelling, "About time! Come on!"**

**She smiled speaking, "He's not perfect…"**

**Lym'ta turned for a moment then scowled crossing her arms, "Let me be blunt Boss, I hate him, just like your buds over there."**

**She turned to see Naruto growling at him and Sakura furrowing her eyebrows. Kakashi's looked was questioning yet it was all the same, it was distaste the look you get when you just ate something bitter and you have no water to wash it down.**

**She watched as they fought they were fighting in the same style each move in a gentle fist but with full energy the sounds clashing. She watched as they froze at a hit. Leaning over she watched to see Hinata spit out blood. Staggering back she fell to the ground her eyes blank. Lym'ta turned suddenly, "Boss!"**

**Kakashi jumped, "Kagome?"**

**Naruto turned but Lym'ta ushered them to turn away and let her handle her team mate. Setting a hand to her arm she shook her vigorously, "Kagome?"**

**She jumped turning to look as Neji was glancing over casually worried while somehow still beating Hinata, she was unsure what to do, call Miroku-no, don't call Miroku he's watching Sasuke its serious Kagome would never forgive her. But was she in a trance, did this guy mean so much she was over taken or did she get a vision? A vision or maybe somebody…She nearly fell over herself at the strain of thinking about it. Kagome was breathing rapidly she was out of it, she was shocked maybe and worried about which side to root for. What the hell?**

**She was dreaming, she was in a dreaming state and she was surrounded by darkness. She looked around, "What do you want?"**

**Her voice echoed through the darkness as she snapped, "This isn't a vision who brought me here? I was trying…"**

" **You were scared for both sides…I thought I'd help you a bit."**

**She snapped, "Itachi…leave me alone! Go away."**

**Covering her ears she snapped her eyes widening, "I don't want to hear it."**

**Suddenly she was back Lym'ta was shaking her, "Lym'ta! Lym'ta!"**

**She was shaking her with her eyes closed as if scared for what the hell would happen if she didn't. Grabbing her she yelled, "Lym'ta!"**

**She sighed thankfully, "Gah! Boss you scared me half to death."**

**Kagome smiled to her concern then turned back to the fight. She watched as she attempted to stand before Neji. Slowly but surely Kagome followed as she walked to the sands. She listened as she heard the girl's soft voice speak, "It is you who is hurting…it is you my brother."**

**Kagome jumped as he ran towards her. She called, "No! Neji!"**

**She stood before Hinata carefully helping her to stand while the others held onto him with full force. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she was holding onto Hinata standing right at where Neji's fingers were pressed against her collar. Stopping they stared to each other after he snapped to the jounins about special treatment. He whispered softly, "Kagome…"**

**Gai yelled, "Neji! You said you would control yourself!"**

**Kagome saw as Kurenai took Hinata carefully she was coughing blood and calling the medic over. Naruto and the others ran to help while Neji looked to her he was shaky shocking the others. Kakashi stood in front of Kagome halfway allowing him to see as he pressed a hand to her shoulder, "Kagome, lets go."**

**She looked to Neji as he defended, "Kagome…"**

**She turned away slowly apparent tears in her eyes as she walked away Kakashi behind her. He clenched his fists lifting his head to vent it off almost yet he saw the kid he labeled as loser calling to him. He glanced to Kagome seeing she was looking to him. She was looking at him with that same look. That damn same haunting look, the look that made him feel guilt...anguish and despair. He turned back vexed as he heard the doorway shut with Kagome leaving. **

**Kagome pressed her ear to the doorway while Kakashi stared at her, "Kagome…what happened?"**

**She listened and stopped hearing his haunting words whispering, "Itachi came to me…I don't know how he just came. I was scared but I was able to pull out…but I was betrayed today…"**

**There was a moment as he set a hand to her shoulder smiling to her, "Come on Kagome lets go back inside shall we?"**

**They nodded to each other as he led the way. She walked in seeing as they broom the blood from the flooring. She felt herself sick from how easy it was. Lifting her head she saw Neji was looking at her and she'd have to cross him yet she saw Naruto there. Stopping she watched as the man from the Sand Village came. She remembered him as Kankuro and stopped. Kakashi turned confused while she spoke, "I'll stay with Naruto…"**

**He nodded continuing forward, Neji looked to her moving to walk towards her yet there was a hand on his shoulder from Kakashi and Gai. Kagome turned away coldly smiling to Naruto, "Hello Naruto."**

"**Hey Kagome, what's up?"**

**The other man twitched as he looked at her, "Hello?"**

**Kagome turned away, "Hello."**

**She crossed her arms waiting for the next match to be called. **

**((A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! And by the way if any of you have a myspace do check me out as Bebe has! Cha! Lol felt like doing that! Any who I went fishing for a while at the Lake House with my family and stuff so that is why I didn't update yesterday and when I went there it was a 3 hour drive there and we went fishing right when we got there-it was rainy by the way- and continuing I sat there for 3 hours and I caught 1 fish in that three hours and it was a fricken perch! A PERCH, to which we used as bait for the catfish for which I did not catch FOR WHICH MY MOTHER CAUGHT 5 MINUTES INTO FISHING! I STAYED THERE FOR 2 DAYS AND FISHED FOR 20 HOURS THE FIRST DAY! NO I DID NOT SLEEP LONG AND THE NEXT DAY 3 HOURS OF FISHING! I'm a little upset yes…and I ran into a tree…it hurt. Oh and going on another road trip for 2-3 days won't be updating till I come back sorry!))**


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome turned her head slowly to Neji then turned away right when he turned back. Taking a moment Kagome waited for the next match to be called. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them broom away the blood. Taking a deep breath she raised her head shakily whispering to calm down. She watched as the match was called for Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand. Turning to Gaara's companion he seemed worried for Lee yet also a little relieved. Turning back to Lee who was jumping and ready she took a deep breath, "Alright then."

Lee jumped ready to fight as Gai yelled something about the fountain of youth. Shaking her head she watched as Lee caught the cork of the gorge he wore. She turned to Lee than to Gaara as the match began. Bits excited she listened to Naruto defend Lee and turn walking towards Kakashi, passing Neji she made no eye contact remaining to look to the ground. Swallowing hard she looked to Sakura and Kakashi smiling, "I am sorry but I am going to go see my brother in a little bit."

He nodded turning back to the fight as Kagome passed the eavesdropping Neji and Gai. She muttered turning to them yet keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her, "I hope your team mate luck."

She continued walking slowly licking her lips then stopping as she watched Lee run towards Gaara kicking and punching only to be fended off by the sand. She raised an eyebrow slowly before turning away. She set a hand to Naruto's shoulder, "I'll be back later alright."

He nodded to her turning back to the fight to which Lee seemed to be losing. Kagome walked down the steps momentarily glancing back for a second then shaking her head continuing to walk down the hall. Lym'ta already sat there looking up to the ceiling lying on the bench. She sat down next to her asking, "You are down to three."

Lym'ta lifted the book that covered her face and turned to her pushing herself up wrapping her arms around her knees roguishly, "Yeah I know and I'm not too worried anymore but after this, whatever happens you know…we'll see."

Kagome nodded to her looking down the hall then turning back, "You don't want to go in and watch Rock Lee verse the Gaara of the Sand."

She shook her head turning away answering humored, "I already know who's going to win."

Holding the wall she pointed out, "Don't be too sure now Lym'ta."

Shrugging she headed back into a sleep. Kagome opened the door into the bedroom seeing Miroku was reading absentmindedly and lifted his head only to wave slightly to her. She smiled in return walking around the bed taking a seat near the window besides her brother. She asked setting a hand to his arm, "How is Sasuke?"

Miroku tried to smile yet then took a breath remembering the darkness taking them over, "he is doing fine."

After lifting his book and having a moment to add, "For now."

Raising an annoyed eyebrow she nibbled her gums turning back to her brother who lay peacefully in the bed. Setting her hand to his face she moved up a little setting the damp cloth on his forehead. She spoke seriously, "I don't want to talk about this right now Miroku, please do not start with me."

"Kagome there is an evil in here I won't have you become tainted. Don't forget what power you have inside you."

Kagome turned her hand on the bed as she narrowed her eyes straining her voice to keep it under control, "Please do not begin with me right now Miroku! I know exactly what is inside me, and if all we can do right now is argue I am going to return to watch the fight."

He grabbed her arm seriously, "Kagome I am only worried about you, do understand that. It's very selfish of you if you do not allow us to watch out for you."

"Selfish."

"Yes, with all the people that cares for you."

She shook her head turning to leave slowly shutting the door behind her. Walking past Lym'ta she saw her shoot her up in confusion. Continuing she opened the door seeing that Gaara was being pushed into the air. Stopping she took a moment and whispered, "Taijutsu?"

Continuing she walked up hearing from the one named Choji complaining about the chances of him fighting. Shikamaru spoke, "If you have to fight the chick I think that's a pretty good chance you don't know either jutsu but she looks tough."

Kagome scoffed at the under statement turning back and watching as Gaara was slammed to the ground. Kagome leaned forward hearing the shock from his team yet then she furrowed her eyebrows watching as what seemed to be a mold was in the ruble and it was slowly dwindling. It was made of sand, Lee was exhausted as it was and the strain on the body alone. Kagome leaned back, "He needs a trick now…"

Turning her head to the two holes across the room she furrowed her eyebrows seeing weights and she felt a strange impression, he was powerful. Kagome turned back though seeing Gaara appear and was currently beating Lee against the walls torturing him or toying. Turning to Naruto who seemed to be gripping onto the railing to control him she covered her ears quickly. She didn't want to hear it; she wouldn't listen to the sound of that, toying with another person's life.

She whispered, "Stop it."

Naruto glanced to her trying to move her hand only she pulled away ordering for him to leave her alone. Confused he turned back to the fight at hand. Kagome listened continually still trying to tune it out yet the sound became louder and louder. A taunting entered her ears as she heard Itachi order her to stop and grow up. She wasn't a child anymore. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. Sakura screamed, "Tell him to stop before he gets killed!"

Kagome gripped the railing as she watched. Something was compelling, something was making her stare down to the pain and agony and something was telling her to get used to it. She whispered against herself to tell herself to just leave and run yet she couldn't.

Turning her head she saw Kakashi and Gai were arguing over something or other and Neji was staring at her in concern no longer staring at his team mate in pain. She narrowed her eyes as he walked towards her without anyone noticing except Naruto who growled. She walked towards him carefully her eyes cold asking, "What is your business."

"Let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain."

"Then why are you acting like this towards me!"

She growled to his antics and how he was so stupid as to not know, "You made a promise to me and you lied after you assured me."

"Kagome…"


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome watched as Lee stood firm Gai held him tightly in his arms. She flinched as she watched Gaara look to them almost in envy. For a moment she turned back to Naruto who jumped over the railing running towards the scene. She reached out for him for a moment then followed quickly. She walked slowly towards him while Naruto stood shocked, she whispered softly to him, "Naruto?"

Naruto watched as they took him away Gai shaking from the words he had just heard, Lee would no longer be a ninja with the body. Kagome turned suddenly as Naruto shook with sadness and fury. Turning her head she didn't know these people so well she didn't get along with most of these people she maybe hated so of them yet she was to try.

She was a priestess wasn't she? She had the power of the shikon no tama inside of her. Calling for the medic to stop everyone watched her Kakashi who had come to silence Naruto and apologize to Gai took his hand from the boy's face setting it on his forehead.

Kagome watched as the medic ninja questioned quickly, "What is it?"

Gai voiced loudly, "What are you doing they need to go and save his life!"

She looked around seeing Gaara and Neji staring at her suddenly. Taking a moment she chilled at the attention. Lym'ta had walked in and was looking at her also in confused yet she wore a satisfied look that she was correct though seemed rather hurt when she looked over the area.

Kagome walked towards the stretcher setting a hand to his chest, he winced while Gai jumped, "What are you doing!"

Kakashi stopped him, "Let her try…"

Kagome shut her eyes pressed her other hand to his chest pressing down. He took in a sharp press his lips parting to breath but then they saw that the blood from his arms and legs were almost being pulled in. She looked back carefully, "I…tried…"

They seemed surprised thinking she was a medical ninja yet she only turned away shocking everyone by her sudden bashful behavior. Kakashi called Gai to return to the stands while Lym'ta looked to Kagome shakily, Naruto turned his head to Kagome and asked, "How did you do that?"

Pulling her sleeve over her hands she looked away, "I…it's just a jutsu I learned."

She felt sick with her lie yet she knew it was better than going off and explaining in some weird elaborate way about a sacred jewel and it being inside her body almost the source to her complete power. Lym'ta took a moment seeing the tree people left. She jumped up and down excitedly while Gai had walked towards her.

She turned her head to him confused, "Gai?"

"Thank you for what you did, I don't need to know how you did it but I want to thank you for trying all you could."

She took a moment surprised then looked away smiling and nodding to him, "Anyone else would have done the same."

He corrected as he walked back to Neji, "But they didn't."

Suddenly the screen displayed stealing their attention, "Dosu verses Choji."

Lym'ta cheered than cursed remembering now she had a chance to fight against the sadistic Hyuuga, Kagome, and obnoxious Naruto, the Uchiha brother and or the rest of the creepy people. Shaking it off she saw Kagome smile to her in congratulations for the luck, She smiled back a little unsure then turned away sighing. She noticed as she turned that Neji was staring at Kagome. Looking to Kagome she saw that she was looking to the railing sadly. Staring back and forth from the two she shrugged it off watching as the match went on.

She once again knew who was going to win and sighed at these little unfair matches. Ino cheered loudly for her team mate while the two fighters wasted no time beginning. Choji does Ninpou Baika no Jutsu! (Multiply size) and blows up to protect his ears. Konoha-ryu Taiketsu (konoha style), Nikudan Sensha (Human body Tank) and finally attacks with his large boulder body with Poccharikei Banzai (Hail the Chubby). Dosu dodges out of the way again, and Choji slams into the wall. Dosu then uses his air attack to use Choji's body (70 water which amplifies the frequency) against him. Choji is quickly defeated.

A little disappointed everyone sighs. Kagome turned her head while Lord Hokage called the winners to the ground. Kagome jumped over while Hayate explained in between coughs, "You are to continue on without battling."

Everyone seemed to find it unfair as they didn't know what she could do only Lord Hokage stated, "Information of her abilities shall be shared due to the lack of equality."

Everyone then sighed while Kagome turned away interested. She listened to the Hokage explain that in the real exam, the finalists must show their true ability as representative of their countries. Therefore it will take place a month from now. This will allow him time to invite the Daimyo and Shinobi heads of other countries. It's also a prep period for them. They must analyze what they've learned. Fights up till now were against unknown enemies. Now they know their enemies and may have shown their enemies everything they have.

Before being allowed to go Anko took out a box smiling, "One more thing pick a number from the box, we are going to choose your opponents now."

They seemed jumpy about it as Lym'ta made random prayers. She took out a number as Kagome followed after showing the numbers the fighters were determined. Much to Naruto's enjoyment he was given the choice of Neji to fight. Sasuke was given Gaara which caused her to shiver in worries for her brother and also she worried for both Neji and Naruto at the same time. Shino was to verse Kankuro, Temari was to verse the winner between Dosu and Shikamaru and Lym'ta was to fight Kagome.

She jumped suddenly turning to her companion yet Kagome seemed too lost in her thoughts to care. Naruto took a moment while they turned back and thought it over. Kagome whispered, "I don't need her information…"

There was a curt nod as Lym'ta took a moment, "What my luck."

Kagome smiled a little. Shikamaru then asks if because it's a tournament, only one can become chuunin? The Hokage tells him no. Everyone is judged by himself and the other daimyo. It's possible everyone will become Chuunin or that no one will pass. It depends on their abilities.

They were quickly dismissed while Kagome looked to the ground. She stood there a moment longer allowing Lym'ta to head out and focus on her own problems like finding a teacher. She told her that they would not see each other until the day they would all fight.

Lym'ta nodded hugging her quickly then running off. She took a moment looking to Lord Hokage walking foreword, taking a moment she whispered, " Lord Hokage."

He looked to her surprised then blinked asking, "Yes Kagome is something bothering you?"

She looked to Hayate bowing then glanced to Neji who was waiting for her at the end of the room near the corridor. She turned back to him slowly, "I need to tell you that Itachi came to visit me."

He seemed interested as he asked, "What happened?"

"Not much I didn't allow him the chance to speak…"

He nodded dismissing her to collect his thoughts. She nodded turning and walking away slowly. Pulling her sleeve back she saw the burned flesh she wore. Narrowing her eyebrows she turned back staring at Neji, "We already said everything we need to Neji."

"No we did not, Kagome…please forgive me for what I did."

She looked way almost shocked with his nerve. She walked past him quickly yet he grabbed her arm, "Is the only person you can ever forgive that damned brother of yours!"

She slapped him quickly as he jumped at the speed of it. She shook furiously, "what are you talking about! He is my brother you have no right to bring him into this."

Gai walked towards them, "Is there a problem here?"

Jumping Kagome glanced to Neji pulling away from him, "No, nothing good day."

She left quickly obviously annoyed. She ran towards her brother's room hopeful that he had awaked already yet was quite sure that he was still sleeping. She had a strange sinking feeling in her chest as she walked by as if something had happened or was going to happen.

She always trusted her intuition as a keen sense of direction. Looking around she walked forward seeing that Miroku and Kakashi were speaking. Confused she furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong here?"

They looked to her a bit apprehensively, "Kagome."


	24. Chapter 24

**Kagome looked down to Sasuke in the bed quickly whispering comforting words to the sleeping boy whispering comforting words. Turning her head to look at Kakashi and Miroku she whispered calming herself at best she could, "Thank you Kakashi for taking care of Sasuke and protecting him and Miroku thank you also."**

**They nodded as Kakashi turned hearing Naruto's loud calls from outside. Miroku took a moment as Kagome walked away from Sasuke crossing her arms. She looked to Miroku whispering, "Lym'ta made it by default, she is to fight me in the last portion of the exam."**

**Flabbergasted he eyed her suddenly drawing her out of the room so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy, "Are you serious this is dangerous on both parts I can't have you two fighting each other, what am I supposed to do?"**

**Kagome pressed a hand to her chin for a moment looking down then turned to the surrounding area whispering moving closer to him, "I want you to train her Miroku, with your full power."**

**Suddenly overwhelmed he yelled, "What! Kagome I cannot train her!"**

**Just at that moment Kagome spun him around pointing to Lym'ta who was running their way. He staggered glancing to her for some moral support yet instead she pushed him straight towards him causing him to grunt, he didn't want to train her because he alone didn't know if he had the power in him to teach her how to fight or know that what he would teach her would matter later on. Lym'ta stopped smiling brightly, "Miroku! I see you're looking as alive as ever but I was wondering…"**

**He nodded exasperated to her as she continued to ask, "Well you train me?"**

**Turning back he could just picture Kagome's frightening face if he hadn't done so and he also could just think of the mayhem to occur if she didn't train with someone especially him, Kagome's knowledge of her power would surely come in handy so Miroku's knowledge put together with Lym'ta wit should do the job. He nodded smiling, "Alright, sure then."**

**The resolve in his voice made her wary yet she smiled bowing quickly as he led her out the door way replying multiple times, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

**Kagome sighed as she walked through the partially open the door. She looked around for a moment taking out a napkin and a pen writing a quick good-bye to Sasuke and hoping him the best. She pressed her lips to his cheek lovingly then turned towards the window making a quick sprint out. She was sure that he was not going to be happy and she knew though that Kakashi would take care of him and she was completely sure that Sakura would tend to her brother while she was gone.**

**Standing in the middle of the street she turned one more time back running towards her home to get her things and then head back to the Feudal time. **

**She had someone on her mind that she was sure going to be helpful as a teacher.**

**Making her way down the path a twinge of guilt caused her to turn back while she bent down a little. She whispered as she ran her fingers through the long stems of grass that she would return and set things right for once. Turning she made her way through the huge trees and bushes finding a old well.**

**A smile lit up on her face as she ripped apart the roots growing from the base her hand resting at the lips and sliding in a light emitting as she pressed her hand to the bottom. Appearing at the other side the clear daylight leaking through thankfully, she knew Shippo and Kirara would tend to it for her.**

**Climbing back out she looked around the familiar terrain seeing the lush trees and the village below prospering as she would assume. Stepping down onto the grass she set her hands behind her back carefully dropping her bag on the ground, "I was excited to see them but perhaps it isn't such a good idea, I should just go visit him right now and get my training then before I return I'll bid a few hellos."**

**Nodding to herself she jumped up walking in the opposite direction of the village. Her eyes wandered over the animals making their ways through back to the people in front a smile lit on her thin lips as she bent to the stream she took out a compass looking around, "The west…I am sure he is still wandering around though after that battle…I have heard nothing of him."**

**Smiling she continued to walk through still flipping thoughts of the waiting people in Konoha. She didn't know how she would explain such a scenario when she asked this man to train her yet those thoughts she saved for later. At the moment her main worry was to make it to him alive and in one piece, and then make it out the same way. **

**Mentally cursing herself for not saying good bye sure someone would be waiting at home for her or someone would be angry when she returned she took a deep breath hearing a loud trampling sound far off. **

**Turning she jumped into a tree looking out, a giant bear demon from what she saw, hideous to add. Sickened she ran towards it taking out a kunai with a paper bomb wrapping around it and preparing to perform the fire jutsu her dear brother had taught her. **

**Running in she threw it right at its head spinning back to the ground as the explosion occurred causing the demon to fly back in impact. She then threw a wave of kunai and shuriken calling, "Fire style!"**

**Fire sang from her chest as she continued taking a calming moment resting her hand to her side in ease while the demon shrink before her causing her to laugh a little bending her body down to the small normal looking cub. **

**It was resting, she tilted her head to get a better look yet hear a cowering behind her causing her to turn around, her eyes widened as she saw the familiar little girl with a small toad. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Kagome bent her body down to the little girl, "Rin? Is that you? Look at you, you've grown."**

**She smiled to her brightly nodding, "Yes I have! I haven't seen you in so long Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken wouldn't let me come see you they said that something that happened recently and things have changed after you fought Naraku."**

**Jaken suddenly jumped in front of her with his staff, "Back away Kagome you know the terms Sesshoumaru had put since you display that power!"**

**Kagome staggered back for a moment then looked away casually, "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru Jaken?"**

**He narrowed his eyes at her when suddenly a whip flew towards her causing her to jump and evade. The area hit now showed Sesshoumaru as he jumped at her taking out his sword quickly yet she hardly escaped every attack. She tried to rationalize as they stood she held the sword with her hands in a praying position, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please listen to me!"**

"**I told you already did I not? After that battle that we would not meet under the terms of those deaths. You saving my life was a one time thing."**

**Kagome stopped for a moment angry at herself for having to use what she had left, "Yes I did save your life once and so you are in my debt I am asking you for something."**

**He stopped the tip of his sword pressing against the dirt. He arched his eyebrow, "What would that be? We spoke of this once before I am no entitled neither are you it depends on what you ask of me."**

**She bowed respectfully pressing her hands together on the ground, "Well you train me? For my world, my realm do you remember when we agreed on those terms and I told you I would be leaving and such. I told you everything well you, please train me."**

**He looked at her and sheathed his sword slowly glancing quickly to Jaken and Rin then back to her. He asked, "How long do you have?"**

**She was surprised by how quickly he was willing to give in and help her, "One month."**

**He sneered at her in disgust and distaste then turned away slowly, "we'll see what we can do with you in that time."**

**Kagome smiled as he walked away knowing he was being actually kind. She turned to Rin who instantly seized her hand in happiness, "You are coming with us!"**

**She nodded smiling to her while she dragged her next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood there carefully glancing to him for a moment then spoke, "You have been keeping up with the mind link or have you been blocking them out."**

**He glanced to her submissively then spoke calmly, "I have been keeping up yes."**

**She nodded then turned away, "then you saw everything the abilities I have and such."**

**He nodded to her once again not mentioning any words. Carefully he glanced to her clarifying, "I am not going to be lenient with you, you may die with my training Kagome…"**

**She grinned as he spoke her name then nodded to him positively, "I can do it, I wouldn't worry so much about my endurance."**

**They continued to walk carefully with her eyes straight ahead a lingering worry for her brother arriving.**

**Neji walked around the town after leaving the hospital where Gai continued to mourn over Lee. He had been looking for Kagome and he couldn't find her anywhere. He had gone to see her brother and asked Gai yet he seemed not in the mood to talk.**

**Kakashi was gone also and anyone else he asked gave no answer or had no idea what he was talking about. With a sigh he turned the corner walking farther and farther away. He needed to apologize to her and he would like if anything to talk and have a few words. **

**He didn't know much about her but he was sure that he would like too and if she had a curse mark she shouldn't be wandering. Stopping he saw Kagome's team mates Miroku and Lym'ta standing and training. He walked over calling, "Hey you!"**

**Miroku turned for a moment seemingly from the look on his face he didn't like him but he didn't care as he asked momentarily, "Where is Kagome?"**

**Lym'ta turned suddenly ignoring the attitude though he was sure she was ready to slug him, "We don't know! But why would you want to know! She can handle herself fine."**

**Miroku turned away rudely muttering, "Now if you'll excuse us."**

**They went back to fighting each other yet holding back. He questioned if he was training her and though it weird yet turned to walk away. They didn't know where she was? Where could she have gone? He didn't have the patience to wait for one month to talk to her again.**

**Continuing he turned see Naruto walking out of a ramen shop he sure as hell wasn't going to talk to him as he turned and walking away in another direction. Swallowing he took a moment jumping up over the houses standing on the bridge looking to the water attempting to brainstorm where she had gone. **

**He was honestly worried these feeling he almost felt guilty for feeling yet he smiled at the thought continuing. Resting a hand to his head he turned glancing around hoping the Uchiha had woken up maybe and would be able to tell him though he knew that they weren't on the greatest terms and being her older brother it would most likely lead to something like an argument and a battle in the hospital. He sighed deciding to give up on it all, he felt like he was stalking her. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Kagome cursed as she slid down the hill. She turned her head anxiously to hear anything though her eyes were blindfolded. Quickly she turned spinning hearing the caw of a bird landing on the very branch she heard it. Reaching behind her back she took out a kunai whispering softly, "Amiko…"**

**The kunai grew to a length of a sword while she spun backwards. She heard a sharp sound to her side moving only to fell the acid of Sesshoumaru's whip slap against her side throwing her into a boulder causing it to explode. She stopped the rocks landing against her in small pellets. Gripping her arm to which she landed on she shifted her head. **

**She was feeling light headed but she had to prove herself worthy didn't she? She had to prove herself that she could do this and she had to stop the damn curse mark she had gotten. Spinning she burrowed herself into the ground Sesshoumaru instantly appearing his whip smashing into the ground yet it proved to be a substitution. She jumped over head her fists together over her head and thrashed down to hit his back and slam him to the ground. **

**Instead he appeared behind her kicking her down to the ground. She spun proving to be yet another substitution, her eyes narrowed as a group of her appearing with their kunai like blades spinning it to smack against it yet he held them off throwing them into opposite sides. The real Kagome spun up into the air yet he blocked her attack. His sonic attitude bothered her as she knew it was there. She didn't need her eyes to know what he was looking like.**

**His attitude never changed.**

**Landing on the ground she felt herself wobble. Spinning to and fro she heard him speak to her coldly; "Take off your blind fold that shall be sufficient for your beginning course. Tend to your wounds and later on we will continue."**

**He sheathed his sword turning on his heels and walking away as if the rotting mess around them was normal. Looking around she took a step forward falling to her knees. Her eyes dulled to a grey as she nearly fell face first into the dirt ground. **

**Resting her hands on the soil before her she dug her nails into the mess hearing Rin call to her carrying a basket of first aid supplies. Turning she whispered, "So the old Lord does have a heart."**

**She scoffed laying her head on the fallen tree before her. Rin stopped setting the things down her smile never fading causing her to sadden as to her being so accustomed to seeing such pain and such violence. Placing her hands over the little girl's she whispered, "Go ahead I'll handle this myself, no point in leaving it if I am only to end up the same way, don't you agree Rin?"**

**She smiled gleefully as if not understanding what she was saying then turned leaving. Her chest heaved as suddenly the charm of the seal took her over. She gritted her teeth suddenly clawing out to the air. The seal was activating, why now? Why was it reacting to her when she was in a moment of calm?**

**Turning her head she gripped her neck moving into a fetal position though her bones protesting loudly. She screamed out suddenly feeling the tears of her skin disappearing. The pain slowly began to subside as she took a moment her eyes dissolving to white pools and then leaving an outline of white in her eyes. **

**Turning her head she stood up carefully looking to her hands seeing the worn fingers yet she felt rejuvenated. Whispering to herself she smiled, "I guess I should be thankful to his soul? Yes perhaps, I am after all to be an avenger I'll need all the power I can get."**

**Stretching a little she spun around seeing Sesshoumaru standing his ground his eyes narrowed to her as if she was the plague. Walking forward she asked, "What is it?"**

"**You were writhing in pain; I saw when this occurred so tell me have you agreed to be succumbed to evil?"**

**She suddenly felt a rush of anger fill her but she didn't know why, she allowed it to dissolve on its own as her cheeks flushed. She whispered, "I need this and you should not be one to talk now should you Lord Sesshoumaru. You act on your own personal agenda and I do the same."**

**He arched an eyebrow pointing out cynically, "Your affairs are not of my concern I just wish to know what you'll make use of, the things I teach you."**

"**I'll use them to win, that is the only purpose, and an Uchiha does not lose."**

**He smirked almost approvingly to his answer shifting his head then nodded walking towards her reaching for his sword smiling sadistically, "Then lets continue."**

**She shifted her leg back, "As you wish."**

**Miroku turned his head as Lym'ta continued to attempt to perfect the new jutsu he had taught her to ward off any purification attacks Kagome may bring at her. Crossing his legs as he leaned back against the tree closing his eyes he whispered to Kagome who he heard, "Are you truly going to be a vessel of evil Kagome, Another dark priestess?"**

**He sought her now as a hypocrite. Someone who used to fight against such darkness now becoming the living embodiment of one, he would surely punch her if she was before him but then again that would most likely bring a rather unwanted discussion. With the power of the shikon jewel inside of her there was no way, no way in hell Lym'ta was to win, but why shoot down such a bright star.**

**Turning his head to her he saw her smile to him besides the fact that she was ready to faint from the strain of her body. Standing carefully he raised his hand the wind tunnel once in his hand gone. Shutting his eyes he whispered, "We can no longer be friends Kagome; it seems our values have come to the test."**

**Lym'ta turned to him quickly asking, "Did you say something Miroku?"**

**He jumped then looked away sadly. Smiling at best he nodded, "Yes, I am going to teach you how to steal the soul of someone who was once departed."**

**Her eyes shown brightly she cheered while he turned, "Kagome, this attack I have saved in a case of you. I do hope things change in time."**


	27. Chapter 27

Propping the two large kunais on the holster along the back of her waist she took a moment. She smirked as she walked forward Sesshoumaru standing besides her his hair a dark black otherwise everything else wore the same. Kagome wore the escape same outfit as his only without the fur and with the swords against the back of her waist in black and red. Smirking she turned to him, "Welcome to my home Sesshoumaru."

His eyes wandered slowly while Jaken walked forward, "What kind of place is this?"

Kagome dropped one arm to her side as quickly Rin seized her hand smiling swinging it to and fro, "Kagome! Is it time for you to fight yet! You're going to beat them all right!"

Kagome smiled softly to her yet turned to Sesshoumaru who also eyed him whispering, "No not yet, we're back rather early. Perhaps I should have taken these last few weeks to train instead of returning back early huh Sesshoumaru?"

He snorted turning away casually speaking sonorously, "there was no need."

She smiled to him walking forward allowing them to follow. Glancing back she shrugged happily, "I guess not, lets go to my home and perhaps if I am lucky enough we an meet up with some friends."

Jaken looked around disgusted seeing the glances he got yet not as many as he would if he was in her other world. Kagome smiled turning to him pressing a hand to the head of his staff speaking, "there are many talking animals here."

"Excuse me?"

She shrugged as Sesshoumaru walked ahead a group of girls already taking it upon themselves to follow him. Kagome turned seeing the twitch of Sesshoumaru's fingers to slash them into two. She lifted a string as suddenly a wall appearing. She stepped back, Sesshoumaru knew nothing of the jutsus of this world and so she was taught those from many many scrolls and some forbidden at that. Kagome jumped back as Sesshoumaru followed the girls screaming after. Kagome held Rin close to her chest smiling as they landed in the Uchiha district. Kagome closed the gateway turning with a smile, "Come on Sesshoumaru I'll give you…I'll lend you my Grandma's home. She was always old fashion yet tough never doubt that…"

She smiled her eyes downcast. Opening the door she let him in with a smile, my home is over there, Rin you may stay with me if you so wish and Jaken…well you can stay here but if Sesshoumaru wishes you are to leave without a word."

He grunted while Sesshoumaru walked further into the home a look of pleasantries on his face as she smiled to him turning and leaving. Jaken stood firm for a moment while Sesshoumaru called, "You are to go where ever she does or where ever Rin does. I do not want them out of your sight…am I clear?"

He bowed quickly nodding running out the door. Sesshoumaru lifted the picture on the mantle of the fire taking a moment the sides of his lips twitching slightly before he set it face down. He whispered softly as if to brush against the dust on the mantel on purpose, "a beauty like no other…tainted…"

Kagome laughed as she listened to Rin squeal in the tub of the bathroom, she lifted the knife carefully cutting the apple in two then looked around, the house was quiet and empty if she didn't know better she would have assumed no one lived there. Looking downward she smiled softly to herself then turned seeing Rin standing in the hallway water dripping from her hair dressed in the kimono Sesshoumaru had packed along. Bending down to her she smiled setting a hand on her head, "It was a long trip why don't you take these up to my room and take a nap hm?"

She nodded happily turning and running off. Kagome kneeled there for a second longer staring at the water on the floor then turned away walking towards the door. She reached for the slide slowly wrapping her bony fingers around the wood pulling it away. Without surprise she stood face to face with Sasuke. Smiling slightly she whispered, "I didn't expect you back…you got my beacon."

He nodded slowly then lifted his head to show dark eyes. Kagome smiled to herself then whispered, "You look slightly sad, my brother."

"You left without a word; I think I would get the benefit of being a little upset."

"But you are furious, something had happened to you I don't know about."

"Yes it has."

"Would you like to speak about it?"

Averting his eyes he heard foot steps upstairs then glanced back to her turning away and just leaving. Kagome stood there for a second longer then shut the door. She turned her back to the door. Her solemn eyes roamed the place as instantly images passed through the grounds of blood and dead bodies. Falling to her knees she gripped her head angrily, "I hate you, I hate you so much! I'll destroy you!"

Tears fell unwillingly from her eyes as she lifted her head seeing Rin looking at her from around the corner. Bending her head she smiled sadly trying to cheer herself up through the tears only Rin stared at the ground. She spun on her heal calling, "Feel better Kagome."

She ran away once again as Kagome stood there, everything was so normal now. Rin watching her cry over something she'll never know. It was a little stupid, but truth be told she would rather be left alone. Hearing Jaken's panicked foot steps outside she turned disappearing trusting him to look after her.

Neji slid past Sasuke standing firm staring at him. Frowning slightly he whispered, "Uchiha…have you seen you sister?"

"Like I would tell you, you've asked me every single day I think you should cut it out."

Angrily he stepped forward while Sasuke smirked as if proud of himself until suddenly he noted Kagome's presence not a few feet away. He turned then walked away while Neji followed him with his eyes. Kagome walked forward calling to her brother reproachfully yet grunted turning away to see Neji. She narrowed her eyes, "Neji."

He whispered, "Kagome, where have you been?"

She made no move to respond to his question as the thoughts of him running at his cousin came to mind. Clutching her fists she turned away grunting.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kagome raced down the street her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she spun back to see if he had caught up with her or not yet then suddenly she felt her back being pinned to the wall of a hut straight through the piles of food Kagome felt herself staring into the blank eyes of Neji Hyuuga. Swallowing hard she heard Neji sternly confirm, "I've been looking everywhere for you…I can explain."**

**Her eyes glowing red she replied, "I am sure you can…"**

**Suddenly her eyes were the only thing there her body turned into a water clone in an instant as Kagome replied from above him, "but the facts are the facts…"**

**She turned on her heel and disappeared. Neji cursed himself as he stomped his foot into the puddle. Turning quickly he walked away without a second thought. **

**It was days later that Kagome had finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love and she cursed herself for it. She was almost prepared to have Sesshomaru run her through that damn hellish training again just to keep her mind off of it but she knew better than to seek him as a tool for her own gain, plus being cut to pieces and near death then resurrected by the tensugia so many times already was enough to keep her away from training, up side was that she was now very tolerant to pain. **

**Sighing Kagome threw the mug to the side the hot water dripping down to the ground as the door slowly creaked to an open. Kagome stood wearing black long swaying pants of cotton and a white shirt made to look like the top of any regular kimono having red and black embroidered material and along the back she had stitched the symbol of the crescent moon to which Sesshoumaru himself had taken the liberty of cutting also into her back. He really liked the idea of "no pain no game."**

**Kagome sighed as she walked forward seeing Rin standing before her. Bending down to her knees she smiled to herself asking, "You are coming to the show?"**

**She pouted at the wording of show fearing for Kagome yet then she turned handing her the three scrolls. Kagome smiled strapping them onto her waist and grabbing her two kunai sliding them beside each other so they slanted to the left along her back. She smiled softly then turned once again taking in a deep breath. Looking down at her shirt she ripped the sleeve up to her elbow allowing her arms to move showing the black bandages that wrapped up and around her hand. Walking back Rin she kissed her on the forehead, "You're going later with Jaken, Sesshoumaru and I shall see you there then."**

**Walking down the staircase she watched as Jaken bowed to her and spoke, "Attempt not to die."**

**Kagome turned her head looking to Sasuke's room to see it very empty. Turning her head away she sighed momentarily and shrugged it off as nothing. Walking forward she had a feeling he was going to be very late. Kagome turned to walk outside seeing Sesshoumaru standing his hair black and his robes long. She smiled to him, "It is not befitting to see you trying to fit in."**

**He turned to the sky, "I would never think of such a thing, this alone is only so I would not have to bother myself with you creatures…and explanations."**

"**If there are talking frogs, monkeys, dogs and cats here do you really think it is going to matter if they saw a pointy eared, blue hairs and animal like man."**

**Sesshoumaru gave her an inquisitive look as if to say she didn't know the half of it. Kagome smirked slightly then turned leading the walk. Sesshoumaru made long strides beside her as Kagome felt her long hair fly around her. In any case Kagome lifted her hand the braid she twisted up so it went into a bun that shifted to the side. Taking out a pin with two little ribbons of red, white and black she pinned her hair up. Suddenly they dashed off sprinting towards the stadium. **

**Lym'ta bit into her black painted nails while Miroku stood stiff in front of her. She jumped from the chair suddenly asking her now short hair catching around her face as she stared up to him, "We should be heading to the stadium Miroku, what are you doing here?"**

**He glanced to her obviously annoyed while they sighed together. Lym'ta turned away slowly then muttered, "Why is it I am almost the only one that notices Kagome isn't different. She gave me a chance Miroku; just like you did I can't believe it when you say this…."**

"**She is different and you are to treat her as an enemy, do you understand that…if not…"**

**She jumped back as suddenly his hands flickered magically. Lym'ta froze, her training with him had been disaster than suddenly he began to become more frightening about Kagome saying she was corrupted and the things he taught her were death, there was no question about it. Lym'ta stood then nodded, "Alright."**

**Miroku stood then put his hand out. Lym'ta looked down for a moment then saw that he had given her a bottle of pellets or something. She nodded as everyone who stood around stood in confusion. Suddenly they disappeared towards the stadium. **

**Kagome crossed her arms slowly as she stood in the middle of the stadium avoiding looks from Neji muttering comments to no one in particular since at the moment Naruto wasn't there and neither was Sasuke or Lym'ta. Kagome turned her head slowly around then took a deep breath. She turned seeing Lym'ta walking into the stadium. The crowd grew restless with every single step and every single person to enter.**

**Kagome gripped her other arm trying to contain her as she remembered the seal she wore. Sighing she contained herself; she had been having this urge, the urge to kill. Turning Kagome stood watching Lym'ta walk towards her and turn away. She turned to the stands knowing that there would be no conversation between the two. They were strictly enemies now and that almost seemed to make her thirstier for blood or violence. Kagome locked eyes with Miroku who twitched with the urge to smile yet held himself back turning away to sit down.**

**Looking to the sky Kagome smirked hearing or feeling the vibrations of the ground. She glanced to Lym'ta to see her twitching and without a book to her surprise. She supposed Miroku broke her of many habits. First off her headband was now around her arm while she wore gloves with brass knuckles attached and boots that went up to her mid thigh and she guessed had built in guards at the base of the foot and shin. **

**Lym'ta wore a dark blue kimono wrap that frankly reminded her of Inuyasha's fire rat top. The time that she wore it and wrapped it around, it was exactly like that. Kagome turned her head carefully to the side seeing that she had compartments inside of the long sleeves and that she had many of Miroku's sacred sutras along her. With her hair cut short she looked very serious instead of what she usually thought she looked geeky. Impressed Kagome turned away from her the ground around her shaking slightly in with the tremors of her amusement. **

**Suddenly Naruto flew into the arena. Shikamaru turned with a sigh as Kagome took a moment to smile at him shaking her head and turning away. Hearing yelling from the two of them Kagome leaned to one side hearing them finally yell to begin. Kagome turned suddenly seeing that Sasuke wasn't here. She turned to the stand where the Hokage stood her eyes narrowing and seeing he nodded. Kagome seeked the area to find neither Kakashi there either. **

**She grunted,"Where is he?"**

**Instantly they were called to leave to the stands while the first fighters were to begin. Kagome turned asking, "Who are the first fighters?"**

**The one she remembered to be Kankuro spoke, "The Hyuuga kid and the blond loser."**

**Kagome turned back seeing Neji smirking in confidence and she saw that Naruto stared seriously. Taking in a deep breath she turned away and whispered softly, "Stop it…."**

**She turned and disappeared to the stands seeing Shino standing far from Gaara and his siblings. Shikamaru stood still his face seeming abashed and Lym'ta continued to bit chipping her nail polish. Kagome stood from them all leaning against the wall watching down ignoring everyone else. **


End file.
